Summer Friends
by EmpressV
Summary: (Events that follow Exodus) With Clark gone, who will Lana lean on for comfort and friendship.... his best friend. COMPLETED
1. Telling the Kents

Title: Summer Friends #1 - Telling the Kents  
Author: EV  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Lana/Pete  
  
Summary: Clark's gone, so who will Lana lean on to ease the pain... his best friend.   
Timeline: Post-Exodus  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from the WB's Smallville are not mine.   
  
notes: Seems like I'm on a one woman mission to write as much Pete focused fic as possible. Anyway, thought the ending of Exodus was the perfect excuse for some Lana/Pete bonding over the summer. It's the platform for this series.   
  
  
  
The Kent farm was quiet now. Only the faint sounds of the farm animals rippled through the air occasionally. Lana was alone, listening to these sounds on the steps of the former location of the storm cellar. Pete found her there, all cried out and her face washed out.   
  
"I couldn't stop him," she said. "What am I going to tell the Kents?"  
  
"I didn't think he'd do it," Pete replied. "In the end I didn't think he'd do it.  
  
Lana looked over the place where the storm cellar use to be.   
  
"Why does he think he did it?" Lana asked. "How could he have done it?"  
  
Pete looked away.   
  
"Pete do you know?" Lana asked.   
  
"I know he was trying to do the right thing when he did it," Pete said. "That's Clark, he always makes his biggest mistakes when he's trying to the right thing. He loves you Lana and his parents. He won't stay gone."  
  
"I'd rather he not love me right now," Lana said. Pete looked confused. "I'm sick of people who love me that have to leave me."  
  
Lana looked like she was about to cry again. Pete sat beside her and put an arm around her. She let her head fall on his shoulder and they sat together like that for a long time, saying nothing, both staring at the remains of the storm cellar. Lana was surprised that just sitting with him like that did make her feel better. He believed Clark would be back and he knew Clark better than anyone, even better than Chloe. She'd always wanted that connection with someone. She and Chloe seemed to be going good for awhile there, they were 'sisters'. But Chloe had been distant lately, making her feel even more alone and in need of a connection. Maybe that's why she chose to let Clark in again, give him another chance. It was so hard to figure out whatever this was with Clark and have a friendship with Chloe. At least with Pete, right now, she was free from all that.   
  
"Can you drive me to the hospital?" Lana finally asked.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to tell the Kents," Lana told him.   
  
Night was falling as they got up from the steps and walked down to Pete's car. She missed the warmth of Pete's arms as soon as she was separated from it. She almost wanted to ask him to keep his arm around her, but that could be read the wrong way and she didn't want that. So they silently got in his car and drove away.   
  
  
*******  
  
When Pete and Lana arrived at the hospital, Chloe was there with a bouquet in her arms. They both guessed it was for Mrs. Kent.   
  
"Are you two here to see Clark's mother?" Chloe questioned.   
  
"Yes," Pete replied.   
  
"She's asking for Clark," Chloe told them. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is?" She shot a glace at Lana. "Lana maybe you know. I hear you two have been spending a lot of time together."  
  
Lana didn't say anything.   
  
"Chloe, don't," Pete said. "We got some bad news."  
  
"Clark ran away," Lana burst out. "And Clark and I were kind of getting together or planning on it, but I think you already knew that. I guess my chance with Clark was screwed up again."  
  
"I did catch you two kissing."  
  
"It's only been a couple of days, he said he was going to tell you and I guess he just never got around to it."  
  
"I expected you to tell me," Chloe said. "That's all I wanted. I don't care if you're together, you don't have to give me a schedule of events, but I just expect one of you to tell me so I know where we all stand... But I guess this isn't the time to talk about this. Mrs. Kent just lost her baby and her son is gone, so this conversation will have to wait."  
  
"Thank you," Lana said.   
  
The three teenagers then headed to Mrs. Kent's room together. When they got there they found Mr. Kent waiting outside the door looking like someone had ripped the heart from his chest.   
  
"Chloe... you're back," he said looking up. "Have any of you kids seen Clark? I need to talk to him, but I don't want to leave Martha."  
  
They looked back and forth at each other.   
  
"How is she?" Lana finally asked.   
  
"Torn apart," Mr. Kent said. "But some friendly faces would probably help."  
  
"So we can see her?" Lana asked.   
  
"Sure, but what about Clark?"   
  
"You two go in," Pete said. "I'll talk to Mr. Kent."  
  
Lana and Chloe entered Mrs. Kent's room.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kent," Pete said, beginning to talk so fast Mr. Kent was struggling to keep up. "I couldn't stop him. He was hurting and he was sorry, but no wanted to hear that right then. So he went and he got one of those red kryptonite rings from Chloe's office and he ran."  
  
"Clark ran away... with Red Kryptonite controlling him."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kent."  
  
"Stop apologizing Pete. We both know no one can make Clark do anything he doesn't want to do."  
  
"That's the scary part. I'm worried about him Mr. Kent and I don't know what to do... should we call the police or would putting the cops on Clark just get them hurt?"  
  
"I don't know Pete, Martha really can't handle this right now... this is my fault... the things I said to him before he left... he's my son, what was I thinking? I'm no better than Lionel Luthor."  
  
"You are better than him. We all make mistakes, but Lionel Luthor is evil on purpose. We'll find him Mr. Kent, just like we did before."  
  
"We will, thanks Pete," Jonathan said embracing Pete the same way he did his son.   
  
The girls came out of the room.   
  
"He knows," Pete said to the girls.   
  
"We told her," Chloe said. "She cried."  
  
"She feels like she's lost both her children," Jonathan said.  
  
"I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is," Pete added.  
  
"Yeah and we should get home," Chloe said.   
  
The three teens left the hospital together. Lana went home with Chloe and Pete went his own way.   
  
  
  
  
  
When Pete got home, his mother was preparing to go see Mrs. Kent. She'd heard about the accident. Pete tried to convince her to wait till tomorrow by telling her about Clark and how the news he had run away had been hard on her. But that just made his mother want to call out the national guard to hunt for Clark. Before he could discourage her, she was making calls to the police station, the newspapers, the Kents (at the hospital). There was no stopping his mother in this mode. The morning edition of the Ledger had the story by the time his mother finished.  
  
Pete went to see Mrs. Kent the next day. She didn't blame him for Clark leaving either, but he still felt a little guilty about it, like he could have done more. Found the ring first, thrown it out. He went back to the farm with Mr. Kent to tend to some necessary chores. He was surprised when two of his brothers came by to help also (he guessed his mother had suggested it).   
  
Pete stuck around the Kent farm even after Mr. Kent returned to the hospital and his brothers left. He sat in Clark's loft for awhile, remembering all the things they had turned the place into as kids. A pirate ship, a space ship, a fort, a secret spy liar. Once Clark had saved him from falling on a saw after he stumbled, he always thought Clark was lucky not to cut his own arm in the process, but he now knew better.   
  
"Pete?" a familiar voice questioned, calling up to the loft.   
  
"Lana," Pete said looking down at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to check on my horse... and..."  
  
"You just wanted to come back here and think about him."  
  
"A little." Lana replied.   
  
"It's okay, that's what I was doing. Want to come up here?"  
  
Lana came up the stairs and they sat down together.   
  
"You probably played here a lot when you were little."  
  
"Yeah, my house is crazy, I guess crazy in a good way, but crazy just the same. This was a dream by comparison. Clark was like a brother, but cooler. He didn't have a brother, so he didn't let the little things get to him. I love my real brothers, but if you don't put the cap on the toothpaste Sam will be ready to murder you. And Mike use to threaten to squash me about twenty times a day."  
  
Lana grinned. "He was lucky, I never had a sister or anything like it until Chloe. It's weird between us right now, it's like we deal with each other, but we're sort of... disconnected."  
  
"Don't let it get too messed up," Pete said. "I mean how long have any of us dated anyone? Okay, you and Whitney went pretty long."  
  
Lana smiled a little.   
  
"But the point is, the falling in love or in my case in lust, it comes, it goes, but we got to hold on to the friendships, because they last and get us through the bad times." Pete sighed. "I hope Clark remembers that."  
  
Lana was staring at him like she was seeing someone new, someone different.   
  
"What?" Pete asked.   
  
"I don't know, is this the first real conversation we've had?"  
  
"We've talked before."   
  
"No, we haven't," Lana said.   
  
"Well usually the two of us speaking consist of a few words related to some Clark or Chloe thing."  
  
"We should... talk that is... more often."  
  
"That'd be cool," Pete replied. "I should get to know my best friend's girl right?" Pete said with a smile as he playfully bumped her shoulder.  
  
Lana looked away.   
  
"What?" Pete questioned.   
  
"I don't know, even if he comes back... I'll be happy of course... but I don't know. Every time I give it a chance... it's like Whitney all over again... I guess have abandonment issues and this is too much."  
  
"You may be the reason he comes back, don't count him out yet."  
  
Lana said nothing for awhile.   
  
"Did you hear, Lex has disappeared too?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah, I read it in the Ledger," Pete said. "Forgive me if I don't cry for him."  
  
"Pete, Lex isn't a bad guy, he's not his father."  
  
"Easy for you to say, your aunt likes the Luthors. My family remembers being cheated by them."  
  
"That was Lionel, not Lex."  
  
"A Luthor is a Luthor," Pete said. "I'm sorry. Clark was my best friend for all these years and then rich boy shows up and..."  
  
"You're still his best friend," Lana interrupted. "I know Clark has told you things he won't tell me and things he'd never tell Lex. Your friendship still matters to Clark. It's like you told me, we'll fall in and out of love, but the friendships will last."  
  
Pete seemed perplexed by this for a moment. "Are you saying... Clark is in love... with Lex? Cause that would kind of ruin what you and Clark have going."  
  
Lana laughed again. This time she seemed unable to stop.   
  
"You're not saying that are you?"  
  
"No," Lana finally said through the laughter. "He's fascinated by Lex. In love with his lifestyle and the fact Lex can do so much without worrying because he has money, he knows Lex pays a price for being a Luthor, but he doesn't feel it really. So he's in love with the idea of Lex, of being that guy."  
  
"I'm still getting some weird images in my head that I want gone."  
  
"Stop it Pete," Lana said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.   
  
"Oh my god, it's all a set up, they ran away to be together," he said in mock shock. "I feel so sorry for you Lana."  
  
Lana was trying not to laugh, but couldn't help it.   
  
"You're crazy Pete," Lana said still trying to control the laughter.   
  
"Hey, if you don't joke about it and lift your spirits up, you just keep going down. That's what my dad says."  
  
"Well thanks for taking his advice and making me laugh."  
  
"No problem," Pete said.   
  
They embraced and held each other in a tight hug for a long time. Then they sat back and talked about Clark and Chloe and the year that had just past them by for the rest of the night. For years they considered this there longest conversation ever.   
  
  
-END-  
  
  
15.June.2003  



	2. The Morning After

Title: Summer Friends #2 - The morning after  
Author: EV  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Lana/Pete  
  
Summary: Lana and Pete deal with an awkward situation. (as title says, begins the morning after #1)  
Timeline: Post-Exodus  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from the WB's Smallville are not mine.   
  
  
As the sun invaded the loft, it cast a light on two figures curled up on a couch in the Kent barn. Pete lay asleep on the couch with Lana on his chest, nestling in his arms. If asked, neither of them could explain how they'd gotten into this position. And as they entered the waking world, neither of them thought about it. They just knew they were comfortable and cuddled closer and responded to soft murmurs that made no sense with more soft murmurs that made even less sense. Then a reality hit them, where they were and who they were curled up with. And each of them looked a little nervous as they broke apart and tried to regain there senses.  
  
"What time is it," Lana finally asked.   
  
"I don't know," Pete said yawning.   
  
"I got to... I better... I'll see you later," Lana said getting up and leaving.   
  
Pete didn't get to say anything as she rushed out of the barn.   
  
  
  
Lana entered the Sullivan house as Mr. Sullivan was preparing breakfast for himself and his daughter. Both turned toward her as she came through the door. Each looked as if a stranger had just busted in or perhaps they were just perplexed by the fact she returned at the hour she had, looking a bit ruffled.  
  
"Lana, I know I'm not really your father," Mr. Sullivan said to her. "But I would appreciate a call when you're out like this."  
  
"I fell asleep in Clark's loft," Lana said.   
  
"You were at the Kent farm alone... all night?" Chloe asked  
  
"Not exactly, I mean Pete was there... and we were talking... about Clark and sort of lost track of time." Lana looked down. "I don't know when, but we sort of fell asleep."  
  
"I understand," Mr. Sullivan said. "You hungry?"  
  
"A little, but I'd like to wash up first."  
  
Lana escaped the room and ran upstairs.   
  
  
Lana got into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. They had just slept, she told herself. They were sitting together and they fell asleep, they hadn't kissed or anything, but they'd cuddled. They'd been curled up together in Clark's loft, of all the places in the world... Clark's special place. But that's why they were there, they both were thinking of Clark. And they'd just slept, nothing else.   
  
"We just slept," she said to the mirror.   
  
"And exactly what were the sleeping arrangements?" said a voice in the bathroom door.   
  
Lana turned and looked at Chloe.   
  
"Why do you care?" Lana asked a little more harshly than intended.   
  
"Just wondering if Pete's caught the Lana addiction yet," Chloe replied.   
  
"Chloe, why do you have too--"  
  
"I'm just kidding okay," Chloe replied, but she didn't sound like she was kidding.  
  
"He's... a nice guy," Lana said.  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
"Easy to get along with and talk to... I don't know how I ended up in his arms anyway."  
  
"You what?!!"  
  
"He was just... somehow he ended up... holding me while we were sleeping."  
  
"And while he was holding you were you holding back?"  
  
"It wasn't sexual."  
  
"Lana, Pete's a teenage boy, breathing on him the wrong way is sexual. You better stay away from him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He doesn't deserve being rebound boy."  
  
"He's not. And what do you care? He liked you for years and you never wanted him."  
  
"What does my relationship with Pete have to do with anything?"  
  
"It doesn't, it just came up last night... when we were talking."  
  
"Oh, I came up in the pillow talk?"  
  
"It wasn't pillow talk. There was no pillow. We were sitting up, separated, talking."  
  
"And you woke up, laying down, together, holding each other."  
  
"Clark is gone... we're both worried... we talked. That's it."  
  
"Perfect rebound situation. You, him, a couple moments alone, and when you least expect it, something happens. And the next thing you know Pete is getting his heart broken, because Clark's back and he barely registers on your radar anymore," Chloe told her. "I'm worried about the Kents and Clark too, but I'm not sleeping with his best friend."  
  
"Why do you have to make it sound like that? I'm not looking to fall in love with Pete or have him fall in love with me."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't set out to make the mighty morphing power girl fall in love with you or bug boy or the graveyard poet or..."  
  
"I get your point, but what am I suppose to do? Not talk to him at all?"  
  
"Just avoid sleeping with him again," Chloe said leaving Lana alone.   
  
"It was just sleeping," Lana said again to the mirror.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kent had insisted on coming home and Jonathan had brought her home. Mrs. Ross had offered up all her resources to help find Clark. Absent of Clark, Pete felt the need to stick around and help the Kents. The two of them together (Jonathan and Pete) hardly accomplished what Clark could do alone at the same speed, but all that needed to be done was done without any trouble. Pete was so intent on helping the Kents that he hardly thought about his night with Lana. Until she came over that evening and started acting very shy around him and avoided coming near him. He basically left her alone while she had a conversation with Mrs. Kent. However, He wanted to make sure she knew that he knew the boundary line and had no intention of crossing it so he caught up with her as she went to check on the horse.   
  
Lana was brushing her horses' coat when he caught up with her. She caught sight of him as he approached, but pretended not to.   
  
"Lana," Pete said. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Chloe suggested maybe we should keep our distance. Or... I should keep my distance from you, because of what happened."  
  
"I thought this might be about that."  
  
"I guess that situation could be... thought to be more than... innocent."  
  
"It wasn't a big deal," Pete said. "We fell asleep. I don't know about you, but I do it every night."  
  
"You're right," Lana replied with a small smile. "I guess I am being silly. The way Chloe was talking I thought you woke up in love with me this morning."  
  
"Well, I did plan on proposing marriage today, but I couldn't afford the ring."  
  
Lana laughed.   
  
"So we're okay?" Pete asked.   
  
"Yeah, we're okay," Lana replied.   
  
"So I'll see you later," Pete said.   
  
"You going home?"  
  
"Yeah, I think my mom thinks I've moved in with the Kents."  
  
Pete turned to leave .   
  
"Pete," Lana said.   
  
"Yeah," he replied turning back.   
  
"Do you... ride?"  
  
"I have a few times, but not in awhile."  
  
"Good," Lana said turning back to the horse. "Just wanted to know. I'll see you later."  
  
"Later," Pete said leaving.   
  
  
-END-  
  


17.June.2003


	3. A Ray of Hope

Title: Summer Friends #3 - A Ray of Hope  
Author: EV (lady_vader21@yahoo.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Lana/Pete  
  
Summary: The third in the summer friends series, Chloe has gone to Metropolis and Lana and Pete are left to ponder the Clark situation alone.  
Timeline: post-Exodus (from there follows timeline of the Summer Friends series)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from the WB's Smallville are not mine.   
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Pete said to Chloe as they sat on his porch together.  
  
He was surprised when Chloe stopped by the house. She'd seem rather busy lately securing the Torch as her base of operations before she headed to Metropolis for the summer.   
  
"I'm talking about you and Lana sleeping together," Chloe told Pete.  
  
"You're making to big a deal out of this. We fell asleep."  
  
"And today?" Chloe questioned.   
  
"We were both at the Kents, we talked some more, that's it."  
  
"Do you really want to play Clark substitute for Lana?"  
  
"I'm not trying to be Clark."  
  
"Then why have you been waking up early to go over to Kent farm to help, everyday."  
  
"Because, Clark's gone and Mrs. Kent isn't completely on her feet yet. They need the help."  
  
"This isn't your fault Pete, Clark leaving, whatever he did to make him think he had to leave, it's not your fault. So don't punish yourself for it."  
  
"Hanging out with Lana is not a self-inflicted punishment. As for the Kents, I'm not going to leave them hanging. They're my family too and if they need me, I'm there. Lana is there sometimes too and sometimes we talk. Besides, Lana's like one of us now, mostly because of you. Who hung out with Lana for most of the year? Who made her their new best friend AND roommate? Not me."  
  
"Lana's not my best friend, I gave it a chance and she became a friend, but she was not my best friend. You and Clark were my best friends and now Clark's gone and you're running to Lana."  
  
"I'm not running to Lana, but I'm not running the other way," Pete told her. "I know what this is really about. You know you're just like Clark, you complain about being his 'back up' girl, but I'm your 'back up' guy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You take for granted that I'm there. And you know how you said you disappear in Clark's eyes when Lana walks into a room?" Pete asked. He gave her space to answer, but she said nothing. "That's how it is with me and you when Clark's around and Lana isn't. You focus in on him and stay in the Clark zone."  
  
"And with Lana it's somehow different?"  
  
"Yeah, it's different. We're both seeing each other at the same time for the same reason."  
  
"Great, I've lost another one to Lana Lang," Chloe replied.   
  
"The reason is friendship. Lana's cool, but I am not Clark," Pete said to Chloe. "I love my boy, but he's like addicted to Lana. That's not happening to me."   
  
Chloe turned toward him giving him a 'yeah right' glance.   
  
"Besides," Pete continued. "You're my girl Chloe, you know that, I'm just waiting for you to wise up. You'll have to forgive me if I play my options until then though."  
  
He shot that boyish grin at her and she knew he was half kidding and smiled back.   
  
"You know I love you Chloe," Pete said.   
  
"Yeah, I love you too Pete," Chloe replied as they gave each other a friendly hug. "I'll call you when I'm settled in up in Metropolis and I meant what I said about Clark," Chloe said stepping away. "It's not your fault. I know you want to help the Kents, but you don't have to play surrogate son. As for Lana, just watch yourself."  
  
Chloe walked away and got in her car. As she left, his brother Sam came out of the house carrying his son, Hayden, who was drinking a bottle. Hayden was almost two, Sam had been married right out of High school (much to his mother's disappointment). They'd lived away from home a couple years (Sam worked odd jobs to support them) before Sam was forced to come home with his pregnant wife. Now he was living at home and spent most of his day watching the baby. Pete could hardly believe his brother, the football star, was now Mr. Mom.   
  
"What's up player," Sam said.   
  
"Nothing really," Pete replied.  
  
"What is going on with you and these girls this summer?"   
  
"What girls?"  
  
"You were up in the loft with Lana for like 2 hours when we were over at the Kents today. Now we home and you and Chloe are out here on the porch getting cozy."  
  
"I wasn't getting cozy with Chloe. Besides, Lana and Chloe don't count. Chloe's to into Clark and Clark's to into Lana."  
  
"And is Lana into Clark?"  
  
"Yeah, she likes him," Pete said shrugging.  
  
"But not as much as he likes her?" Sam asked.  
  
"Clark's been obsessed with her so long, I don't think she could catch up. It finally happened so it's like 'thank god he finally got her'. I'm not getting in the middle of that."  
  
"But if you wanted to, could you make a move?"  
  
Pete smiled. "I wouldn't do that to Clark, but could I? Well, I plead the fifth." Pete didn't even know if he was serious, but this is just how he talked with his brother.  
  
"That's my boy," Sam said with a laugh. "What happened with Chloe? I thought--"  
  
"That's a just-friends shut down zone, besides she's going to be in Metropolis most of the summer, again."  
  
"Too bad," Sam said. "But back on the subject of Lana."  
  
"It's not happening Sam," Pete said. "Hear me clearly, Clark-would-kill-me."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Clark would kill me," Pete repeated. "Unlike you, I'm not looking to have my best friend come beat my face in because I stole his girl."   
  
"She didn't love David or she wouldn't have come to me."  
  
"Dave kicked you from one end of the yard to the other. That was the worst beating I ever saw, I felt so sorry for you man."   
  
"But mom got him thrown in jail for assault and I got the girl."  
  
"And a baby and you're still living at home and you're not in school," Pete told him. "There are plenty of other girls in Smallville and I keep my options open." Pete checked his watch. "Speaking of that, I do have a date tonight, no Chloe, no Lana, no Kents, just me and Natalie Hunt."  
  
  
  
******  
  
Lana was wiping down the counter when she saw Pete come in the Talon with the red-head. She immediately recognized her as one of the girls from the cheerleading squad. Actually she'd been kicked off the squad last year after getting into a bit of trouble and flunking all her classes. Once Natalie Hunt had tried to seduce Whitney at a party, the next day she apologized to Lana claiming she was drunk. But everyone knew the truth about Natalie and though Lana had always acted kind to the girl, she preferred to avoid her. She thought Pete could do better.  
  
Pete found them a seat. Lana stood there watching them wondering what he could be talking about with Natalie. She wasn't exactly a bright girl. Then Lana wondered why she was watching and wondering at all, this wasn't the first date Pete brought into the Talon, but try as she might she couldn't recall who the others were. A waitress went over and got the couple's order then went on to fill it.   
  
"I'll take this one," Lana said to the waitress.   
  
She filled the order and took the tray back to the table. Pete looked up as she came over.   
  
"Hey Lana," he said.   
  
"How are you Pete?" Lana said putting down the drinks.   
  
"Alright," Pete replied. "Chloe gone?"  
  
"Yeah, she left right after she came back from your house."  
  
Natalie cleared her throat on the other side of the table.   
  
"Hello Natalie," Lana said  
  
"Lana," she replied simply.   
  
"I'll see you later," Lana said to Pete.   
  
"Later," Pete said watching Lana walk away.   
  
"Your date's over here," Natalie said.   
  
"I know," Pete said turning back.  
  
"Lana's been watching us since we came in."  
  
"No she hasn't," Pete replied.   
  
"I'm telling you she has."  
  
"We're just friends. She's sort of dating Clark now anyway."  
  
"Didn't I hear about Clark stealing his dad's car and running away?"  
  
"It was a motorcycle and yeah. I need to forget about that for awhile, so can we not talk about it."  
  
"Sure," Natalie replied.   
  
Natalie and Pete didn't hang around the Talon long after that, in fact after about 15 minutes they left. Lana could only imagine where they were going and what they were going to do (and why would she care). But an hour later, Pete was back alone. He came in and sat at the front counter. Lana came over to him.   
  
"What happened to your date?" Lana asked.   
  
Pete shrugged. "I guess I'm just not in the mood to be good company."  
  
"You've been good company to me."  
  
"Yeah, but we talk about your favorite subject," Pete said. "Clark Kent."  
  
"You can do better than Natalie Hunt anyway Pete," Lana said.   
  
"Yeah? You have someone in mind."  
  
"Yeah," Lana said with a smile. "Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"She doesn't see me like that."  
  
"Maybe she will one day. I mean you're a great guy."  
  
"I'm not Clark Kent. And I'm just trying to get back to normal, but I can't. I'm worried about him," Pete said. "Clark's just in a bad state of mind and the longer he is, the harder it will be to get him out of it. He could do anything."  
  
"Maybe soon his head will be clear again and he'll come home, he's only been gone a few days."  
  
"The longer you stay away, the harder it is to come home," Pete sighed. "If he didn't have that ring..."  
  
"What ring?" Lana questioned.   
  
"Nothing," Pete replied.   
  
"Pete, come on, talk to me," she said reaching out and touching his arm.   
  
Pete looked at her. She looked desperate to know what he knew, but he couldn't betray Clark's trust, he'd made enough mistakes when he first found out.   
  
"It's just a guy thing," Pete replied.   
  
Lana didn't look like she believed him. Why should she? After all what he said didn't make any sense. But she didn't question him any further. Suddenly Pete's cell phone rang, he pulled it out and saw the number belonged to the Kent house.   
  
"Hello," Pete said answering the phone.   
  
"Pete," Jonathan's voice said on the other end. "We got a call about Clark."  
  
"You did?" Pete questioned standing up.   
  
"Bring the green meteor rocks. We have a long drive."  
  
Pete hung up.   
  
"Lana I got to go, that was Mr. Kent. Clark might be home sooner than you think."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lana asked.   
  
"Just, think positive," Pete said.   
  
"Let me come with you," Lana said.   
  
"No, it's okay, we can handle it," Pete said running out of the Talon.   
  
  
  
  
****  
  
The second the Talon was locked down, Lana headed out. She got to the Kent house as soon as she could. Mrs. Kent welcomed her inside. Mr. Sullivian had gone with Chloe to get her settled in and visit some family in Metropolis, so the Sullivan house was empty tonight anyway. She preferred being with Mrs. Kent at the Kent farm anyway. They sat together talking to fill the hours as they waited.  
  
"Have they called at all?" Lana asked.   
  
"Yes, Jonathan called to check in. But we probably won't see them till morning."  
  
"Why did he call Pete though?"  
  
"He thought maybe Pete could talk some sense into Clark," Mrs. Kent told her. "If this lead works out that is."  
  
Lana didn't feel like she was hearing the whole truth, but she'd gotten use to it. She thought maybe if she didn't push too much they would see she could handle the truth, whatever that truth was. Right now all that mattered was Clark coming back home. They checked the clock often that evening, but no call came. They sat in the living room and watched TV, but hardly concentrated on whatever was on. They jumped at every sound, but it was never the sound of a car.   
  
  
  
The next morning, the sound of Jonathan's truck woke them both up. Lana ran outside to see if Clark had come back with Jonathan and Pete. First out of the truck was Mr. Kent and then Pete and then... the doors were shut.   
  
"Where's Martha?" Mr. Kent asked Lana.   
  
"Inside," Lana said.  
  
Mr. Kent went inside. She turned to go back in the house behind Mr. Kent.   
  
"Lana," Pete said grabbing her arm. "Let him talk to her alone."  
  
"Where's Clark?" Lana asked.  
  
"We got there too late," Pete said. "He wasn't there. You want me to drive you home?"  
  
"No, but can we just drive, drive anywhere, drive nowhere, just drive."  
  
"Sure," Pete said leading her to his car.   
  
  
-END-  
  
  
  
  
  
6.18.2003


	4. Lana meets the Ross Family

Title: Summer Friends #4 - Lana meets the Ross Family  
Author: EV (lady_vader21@yahoo.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Lana/Pete  
  
Summary: Lana learns a little more about Pete's home life.   
Timeline: Post-Exodus (from there follows timeline of the Summer Friends series)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from the WB's Smallville are not mine.   
  
  
  
  
They'd set out to drive nowhere in silence, but Pete said he should probably check in with his father, since he'd been gone all night. Pete and Lana entered the Ross house together. It was quiet when they got inside the house, except for a faint banging upstairs.  
  
"Dad!" Pete called.   
  
"Where's you mom?" Lana asked.   
  
"Probably working at the courthouse. Dad has an office downstairs."  
  
The banging in the other room stopped suddenly. Then there was a slight pitter patter upstairs and a little figure came climbing down the stairs.  
  
"Unchie Pea," the little one said finally completing the last step. He ran to Pete and grabbed Pete's legs.   
  
"This is my nephew," Pete said picking him up.   
  
"I didn't know you had a nephew," Lana said smiling at the little one. "What's his name?"  
  
"Hayden," Pete said.   
  
"Hello Hayden"  
  
"I be two," Hayden said putting up two fingers and nodding. "I be one-two."  
  
Lana smiled.  
  
"Wanpay paystation Pea," Hayden said to his uncle.  
  
"Where's your dad Hayden?" he asked.   
  
"Wanpay paystation Pea," Hayden said.   
  
"Alright, Alright," Pete said. "Sam must be sleep, he's got to stop doing this. You mind hanging around a few minutes?"  
  
"No," Lana replied.   
  
Pete walked upstairs holding his nephew with Lana close behind. He turned on the Playstation in his room and sat Hayden in front of it. Then he gave him an old Nintendo controller that was thrown across the room (possibly the source of the banging they'd heard). Lana wasn't big on video games, but she knew that controller didn't go to that game.   
  
"Pete, I don't think--"  
  
"Shh," he said putting a finger to his lips.  
  
Pete put the controller hook up near the Playstation.   
  
"You wanpay paystation?" Hayden asked handing her his controller.  
  
"I have one for her," Pete said to his nephew. "You want to play?" He asked Lana.  
  
"I've never played."  
  
"It doesn't matter as long as he sees something flashing across the screen and can hit buttons, he's okay."  
  
Pete hooked up a controller for himself and a second controller and handed it to her. Hayden got excited as the game began. They were playing some kind of racing game and Lana went through the first game with little to no enthusiasm. She smiled occasionally when Hayden turned around to say he was beating her. Pete was actually the one beating her, not that she was trying to win. It didn't matter who won, it just felt nice to do something simple for a little while and forget everything else. Push a button, fast, slow, turn, avoid obstacle. About twenty minutes later a man Lana didn't recognize appeared in the doorway.   
  
"Pete, you're home." the man said.   
  
"Yeah, I would have come down and told you but Hayden got to me first," Pete said. "You know Lana right dad?"  
  
"Yeah, Lewis' little girl," Mr. Ross replied. "How are you Lana?"  
  
"Find," Lana replied.   
  
"Where's your brother?" Mr. Ross asked Pete.   
  
"Sam? Sleep I guess. I got home and Hayden was running around, so I bought him in here."  
  
"This is not your responsibility," Mr. Ross said taking Hayden. He dropped the controller. He began to cry and fight to get back to it.  
  
"He can stay in here until Sam wakes up," Pete said.   
  
"No, he can't," Mr. Ross said. "If he's going to do this, he's doing it right." Mr. Ross carried the crying Hayden out of the room.   
  
"What's wrong with Hayden staying in here?" Lana asked out of curiosity.   
  
"Dad's kind of frustrated with Sam right now. He's suppose to take care of his son during the day while his wife is in school, but you know, sometimes he slips up. He's trying."  
  
"I thought your family was perfect."  
  
"I don't think there's a perfect family out there," Pete replied. "But I think mine is okay."  
  
"At least your brother married the girl. He didn't get her pregnant and leave her."  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't marry her because she was pregnant. They said they weren't going to have any babies until he got a good job. Honestly, I don't like the girl. All his life, Sam wanted to play for the Metropolis Sharks, then Jen comes along and he wants to get *married* and forget all his plans. Now she has him staying at home while she goes to College."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"She wanted the baby, she had a baby. If anything Sam should be getting his education while she stays home with the baby."  
  
"Pete, that's a horrible thing to say," Lana said putting down the controller and looking disgusted. "I didn't think you would ever say something like that."  
  
"It's not because she's a woman, if that's what you think. After all, my dad was the one who stayed home with us when we were little."   
  
"If your dad did it, why is it so different for your brother?"   
  
"Her! I don't trust her, she broke up my brother and his best friend. David and Sam were tight as kids. And Jen was David's girlfriend and she started seeing my brother behind David's back."  
  
"Doesn't that make your brother as guilty as Jen?"  
  
"You just don't get...wait."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you realize we just had a whole conversation that had nothing to do with Clark?"  
  
There was a knock on Pete's open door. The knocking stopped Lana from answering. They turned and saw Sam standing there holding his son.   
  
"Thanks for watching Hayden Pete," Sam said.   
  
"No problem," Pete said. "Do you know Lana?"  
  
"Hello," he said  
  
"Hi," she replied  
  
"Pay paystation?" Hayden asked.   
  
"No, bath time," Sam said carrying the youngster away.   
  
"Well, now that I've offended you, are you ready to go?" Pete asked.   
  
"I know you probably love your brother Pete, you certainly seem to care about your nephew, but maybe you haven't given Jen a fair chance because of that."  
  
"You just don't know Jen," Pete said.   
  
"Pete has home-life drama," Lana said. "You'd never know it the way you act around us."  
  
"The three of you create enough drama," Pete said turning off the video game. "What do you need mine for? Besides my mom says in-house issues stay in-house."  
  
The two of them left his room and went back downstairs. As they came downstairs Pete's father walked up to them carrying a large manila folder.   
  
"Can you take this down to the courthouse?" Mr. Ross asked.   
  
"Dad," Pete said pointing to Lana.   
  
"Oh, of course you have to take your date home."  
  
"She's not my date," Pete said before Lana got a chance to say the same. "Do I look like Sam Ross to you dad?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" His father asked.  
  
"Nothing," Pete replied.  
  
"I don't mind," Lana interjected. "If you need to take that to your mother."  
  
"You sure?"   
  
"It's fine," Lana said.   
  
"Alright, but don't blame me if my Mom makes you work when we get there," Pete said taking the folder from his dad.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Within an hour Pete and Lana arrived at the county courthouse. Everyone seemed to know Pete as soon as he walked in. They directed him to his mother's office saying hello as he passed them. Lana was surprised at how well some of them seemed to know him.  
  
"Mom loves to make me her errand boy," Pete said to Lana as they knocked on a door labeled 'Judge Ross'. "Hopefully we can get in and out."  
  
Lana had meet Judge Ross before. She came to the school as a guess speaker. She was the type of woman who took no back talk or non-sense. She was a serious woman, straight-forward and to the point. She dressed to kill, even when she wasn't working. She almost seemed out of place in Smallville.   
  
"Come in," said Judge Ross from the other side of the door. The two teenagers walked in. The woman smiled at her son and waved the two into a seat. Judge Ross was on the phone for about twenty minutes while they sat there trying to be quiet and not interrupt. When she hung up, she turned to them.  
  
"Dad wanted me to give these to you," Pete said laying the files on her desk.   
  
"Thank you. And how are you Miss Lang?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What are your plans this summer?"  
  
"Running the Talon," Lana replied.   
  
"Is that what you plan to do with the rest of your life, run the Talon?"  
  
"Uh... I don't know," Lana replied.   
  
"Well I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it." Mrs. Ross said. "Your father is Henry Small right?"  
  
"Biologically, yes."  
  
"I remember Henry bringing it up. He's a brilliant attorney. You think you got some of those genes?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Have you ever thought about a career in Law?"  
  
"Mom!" Pete interrupted.  
  
"I'm just asking. I like to know what the young people I know are up to."  
  
"She's kind of focused on Clark right now," Pete pointed out.  
  
"Yes, and I feel for the Kents but you cannot put your life on hold for a boy Miss Lang."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That's why I make sure this boy works every summer, if not with me then somewhere else." Lana saw Pete roll his eyes and hide his face. "Now I've given you time because of the Clark situation, but you will not be idle all summer. We all care for Clark, but we have to take care of you too."   
  
"I know mom. Can we go?"  
  
"Yes, but we need to talk when I get home," Judge Ross said.  
  
Pete rushed out of the office and Lana followed behind him. As they stepped back outside Pete took a breath of fresh air and sat on the courthouse steps. He looked really relived to have escaped his mother's office.   
  
"Sorry about that," Pete said.  
  
"It's okay," Lana replied. "No one ever ask me those questions. I suppose I should think about it."  
  
"My mom acts like I should know the rest of my life today."  
  
"She just wants you to make some plans," Lana said as she sat beside him on the steps. "No one cares if I do or not."  
  
"I guess I sound a little ungrateful to you."  
  
"No, it's okay to complain about your family as long as you're proud of having a family to complain about."  
  
"Yeah, well, I do love them, even when they drive me crazy."  
  
"Even Jen, she's married to your brother so she's family."  
  
"You don't know Jen."  
  
"Wouldn't you want your brother to respect whoever you decided to marry?"  
  
"He doesn't have to worry about that. I'm not getting married."  
  
"I thought you were going to propose to me as soon as you got the money for the ring."  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.   
  
  
  
  
-END-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6.19.2003


	5. The Invite

Title: Summer Friends #5 - the Invite  
Author: EV (lady_vader21@yahoo.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Lana/Pete  
  
Summary: Lana and Pete fear they're getting too comfortable with things.  
Timeline: Post-Exodus (from there follows timeline of the Summer Friends series)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from the WB's Smallville are not mine.   
  
  
  
  
  
Pete and Lana were up in Clark's loft, laughing at some photos of Clark and Pete when they were kids. It was interesting enough seeing the two as youngsters, but Pete's stories really made them funny. Even though they had all grown up in Smallville, she had never been very close to them. Occasionally she heard or saw Pete playing with Clark around the Kent farm, or saw he and Clark walking down the halls of the school, or goofing off in class. She'd always envied that they had that type of close friendship. She had girls she called friends, but never any real friends. The closest was Emily who she met in first grade, after she died it was even harder to connect with anyone. For years she'd been afraid to trust in friendship again. Pete and Clark had been lucky, they always had each other and still had each other.   
  
"Pete, Lana," an adult voice called up to the loft. They got up as she came up the stairs.   
  
"Are we disturbing you Mrs. Kent?" Pete asked.   
  
"No, it's nice to hear someone up here, if it was quiet it would be worse."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lana asked.   
  
"Physically, better, but..."  
  
"Still worried?" Lana questioned.   
  
"I'm sure we'll get another lead soon," Pete added.  
  
"It's been almost two weeks," Mrs. Kent said. "I think I've faced the fact the only thing that's going to bring Clark home is Clark."  
  
The two suddenly felt bad about sitting in the loft laughing about anything and it showed on their face.   
  
"Don't worry yourselves. I want you to find reasons to laugh. If we're all depressed and worried it'll do us no good. And I bet Clark would want you to be happy and he will be happy to find out the two of you have become so close," Mrs. Kent said. She smiled at them and left them alone again.  
  
"Sometimes I get so mad at him," Pete said.   
  
"You're allowed."  
  
"No I'm not, I'm the funny guy. I stay in a good mood."  
  
"Pete, you're more than the funny guy. Besides his parents, you're closer to him than anyone."  
  
"Until you show up," he mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."  
  
Lana was clearly taken aback by this comment before he got the chance to say sorry. Pete had become so comfortable around Lana (much to his own surprise) that half-forgot this was Lana, not Chloe he was with.   
  
"You did mean it," Lana said. "Why did you say it?"  
  
"For the record, I like you. Hanging out with you has been cool, you just don't know what it's like to be on the other end when Clark is around you. And I understand, he's been in love with you as long as I've known him."  
  
"He hasn't been in love with me since--"  
  
"You don't know Clark. It's like--one of those romance novels, not that I read them, or a fairy tale. You always read about this person seeing this other person and it's all so perfect and they're so perfect and the rest of the world doesn't matter because they're perfect and everything should pale in comparison to them and you think it's bunch of bullshit...excuse my language. Then Clark comes along and you see it's happening to him, he's the pauper who wants to be a prince, but the princess doesn't seem to notice." Lana started to speak up. "Give me a minute to finish," Pete said. "So I get use to those moments, Princess arrives, wanna-be-prince is dumbstruck, but the prince is still a pauper hanging out with his pauper friends when she leaves. And then magic of magic the princess sees the pauper and he becomes the prince and you have a perfect first kiss."  
  
"Who said it was perfect?" Lana asked.   
  
"Well, Clark and you liked it enough to keep going," Pete said.  
  
"When did he tell you about this perfect kiss, the night after?"  
  
"Just let me finish my story," Pete said. Lana seemed to want to say more, but was giving him space to continue. "So all this time, the prince, once a pauper, has been watching this beautiful life from afar with the others, but now that he's in it, anytime he spends outside of that world feels like charity to the people he left behind."  
  
"Clark and I are not the fairy tale couple you and Chloe want us to be."  
  
"How'd Chloe get in this?" Pete asked.   
  
"At least you and Chloe can be you and you may fuss, you may fight, but you love each other just for being you. Me, I'm stuck trying to live up to what you two make out to be a lifetime of dreams. I cannot help how Clark feels, but I can't lie and say that I don't like that he feels it about me." Lana sighed. "Clark is a lot like you, he's easy to get along with, understanding, easy to love, and I like that. But I don't like that he's been in love with me so long or thought he was in love with me. I don't like that he's built up so many ideas about what we could or should be. I don't like that I get blamed by both of you for what Clark thinks."  
  
"I don't blame you, Chloe doesn't either."  
  
"Chloe would probably say the same, but she resents me when Clark breaks her heart. Doesn't she know if I could, I would prevent that hurt. I love Chloe and I was so happy when she made me her sister on that stupid homework assignment. It was really great, because it happened right after that fight and I hoped that meant she sees me, me, Lana Lang, messed up Lana Lang and still cares about me. And sometimes I wish I could go to her and say, you know what it scares me that Clark thinks I'm perfect. But then I'd feel guilty because just the way Clark is seeing me is the way Chloe wants him to see her. And I don't know what to do, so I start internalizing again, wondering who's my loyalty to, Chloe or Clark and feeling like I have to choose a side for every occasion. I just wish that when Clark and I had become friends it would have been like him and Chloe, something he wasn't looking for but really liked. And maybe when it became more..."  
  
"It would just happen, to both of you at the same time, for the same reasons."  
  
"Yes," Lana said surprised his comment summed up her feelings so easily. "I'm always scared of this dream that he expects me to fulfill. I hate it."  
  
"Well, if it takes the pressure off, when you look at him his brain turns to mud, so anything you say is poetry and anything you do is right. I think you could pretty much shoot a guy in front of Clark and he'd run to you and ask if you hurt your trigger finger."  
  
Lana laughed.   
  
"You know," Lana said. "You don't have to always have to be the funny guy."  
  
"And you don't have to worry so much about Chloe. You know what Chloe hates the most about you?"  
  
"What?" Lana asked a little scared of the answer.  
  
"That she doesn't hate you, not really," Pete said. "She never said so, but I can tell."  
  
Lana said nothing. They stood apart for a long time.   
  
"I think we both could use some air," Pete finally said.   
  
"Me too," Lana said. "Don't you owe me a ride anyway?"  
  
"On a horse? Are you sure you want to go there? I was twelve the last time I was on a horse."  
  
"I'm sure it's just like riding a bike, you never forget how."  
  
"Dirt-bikes, now you're speaking my language. Have you ever taken a ride on one of those?"  
  
"No," Lana said as they got up and walked down from the loft.   
  
"How about you try it one day?"  
  
"I don't know," Lana said. "I was the little girl scared of riding my bike to fast because I might lose control."  
  
"And a horse is different?"  
  
"It's alive, it has feelings too, I trust it more, if that makes any sense."  
  
"Well... If you want to have a go at dirt-biking... I'm here. And you're allowed to lose control, I'll be there to pick you up if you fall."  
  
Lana met his eyes and smiled. "But Princesses don't ride dirt bikes."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Good thing I'm not a princess," Lana said and made her exit before he could say anything else.  
  
Pete smiled to himself and followed Lana out of the loft.   
  
  
  
  
Pete hadn't forgotten as much as he thought, he mounted the horse a bit awkwardly, but rode him easily alongside Lana. The ride had been good for them, the air helped clear both their heads and each felt a little better. They continued to talk about little things as they rode. They decide to ride by the Ross house, where they found Pete's dad sitting on the porch with Hayden and Sam. Mr. Ross looked surprised to see him on back of the horse. Hayden was very excited.  
  
"I thought you gave up your cowboy fantasy," Mr. Ross said walking off the porch and to meet the horse.   
  
"You wanted to be a cowboy?" Lana asked.   
  
"I was a kid," Pete said unusually shy.   
  
"He use to have this cowboy outfit," Sam said. "And he ran around with this jump rope he stole from our sister, using it for a lasso. Dad was sure he would end up in some rodeo."  
  
Lana laughed.   
  
"Why must my family embarrass me?" Pete asked.   
  
"Anna horsey?" Hayden asked.   
  
"Who's Anna?" Lana asked Pete.   
  
"You, I think," Pete replied.   
  
Just then Hayden broke away from his dad's hand and ran up to the horse. "Anna, wan horsey," Hayden said. "Pease Anna."  
  
"Is it okay?" Lana asked Sam as she slid down of the horses back.  
  
"Yeah," Sam said. "Sure."  
  
Lana put the little boy in the saddle and held him as she led the horse at a slow trot.   
  
"You go baby brother," Sam said hitting him on his back. "A romantic ride."  
  
"Friends, Sam," Pete said. "Lana and I are just friends. It is possible."  
  
"With a girl that looks like that? I don't think so."  
  
"Stop teasing your brother," Mr. Ross said. "My wife and I were friends for years before we became more."  
  
"Just friends, okay that's Clark's wife... as far as he's concerned."  
  
"Hey, we're not talking about his concern, we're talking about yours," Sam said.   
  
Pete shook his head. A car pulled up in the driveway. Pete knew right away it was Jen's car. She stepped out, retrieved a bookbag from her trunk, and walked up top her husband to give him a kiss.  
  
"Mama," Hayden called as he came back toward the house on the horse, supported by Lana.   
  
"Hayden!" Jen replied looking a little panicked and running to grab the toddler off the horse.   
  
"He's okay," Lana said. "I was really careful."  
  
"And you are?" Jen said unimpressed.   
  
"She's my friend," Pete said walking over. "Lana."  
  
"Anna got horsey," Hayden said to his mother.   
  
"I'm sorry if I seemed a little rude, I just worry about him," Jen said carrying her son away. She went back over to Sam and started fussing about Hayden's ride.   
  
"So now you've met Jen," Pete said. "You staying for dinner? We can ride the horses back after."  
  
"Sure," Lana said shrugging.   
  
  
Dinner was pleasant enough. Lana sat beside Jen at the table and Jen again apologized for getting so upset about Hayden. She explained she was just worried about Hayden and sometimes worried a little too much, because she wasn't able to stay home with him. She said would have been happy to stay home, but she had already started working on her degree before she got pregnant and Sam insisted she continue until she finished. She seemed quite in love with her son and Pete's brother and proud of them both. Jen said she really respected Sam for being a stay at home dad and was glad his family was allowing it. Pete's mother seemed to be the one that didn't like Jen very much, Pete's father was happily chatting with her during the meal. It was during this time Lana got another series of 'What are you doing with your life?' questions from Mrs. Ross. Pete looked annoyed that she was going there again, Lana was just upset she didn't have better answers.  
  
  
  
It was dark when Lana and Pete returned to the Kent farm, they guessed the Kents were asleep and even if they weren't they didn't want to disturb him. The horses were returned to there lodgings and the two of them walked away from the Kent farm together. They talked as he walked her home and reached the Sullivan porch sooner than expected.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home," Lana said.   
  
"No problem," Pete replied.   
  
"Pete, you know how your mom was talking about... would want to be my mentor," Lana asked.  
  
"Are you crazy? My mom?"  
  
"She made me think about some things... about where my life is going."  
  
"It seems to be going fine. How many people our age run a business?"  
  
"But is that really what I want to do for the rest of my life?"  
  
"Well, if you want to talk to my mom, talk to her," Pete said. "Maybe she'll give me a break."  
  
"I sort of don't know what to say when I'm around her," Lana said turning toward him. "I feel kind of silly."  
  
"You want me to talk to her for you?" Pete asked.   
  
"Could you?"  
  
"Sure," Pete replied. "By the way, what are you doing for the fourth of July?"  
  
"Nell invited me to come up and spend the holiday with her and Dean."  
  
"Oh, I was--"  
  
"I'm not going. Just in case--"  
  
"Just in case there's word on Clark?" Pete questioned.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I don't suppose you'd be interested in joining in on the Ross festivities."  
  
Lana looked surprised.   
  
"But who knows, Clark may be home by then and---"  
  
Lana smiled. "You're inviting me?"  
  
"Well, we are kind of friends now," Pete said.   
  
"I guess I could come... even if he's not." Lana sighed. "I sort of feel a little guilty."  
  
"About having fun... without Clark."  
  
"Yeah," Lana said. "I don't know how to feel. Should I be worried all the time? Should I try to think about something else? Should I be mad at him? I don't even know what to call him, my friend, my boyfriend. Who ran away from me this time?"  
  
"I had fun today," Pete said, mostly because he didn't know how to answer her question.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Well, I guess I better get going. I'll talk to my mom for you. And we have to arrange a time to ride dirt-bikes, that is if you won't be too busy with royal duties."  
  
Lana smiled. "Bye Pete."  
  
"Bye," Pete said leaving with a return smile. He was starting to like making her smile. In fact, he was starting to like making her smile a little too much.   
  
  
  
  
  
END  
(June.28.2003)  



	6. The 4th of July

Title: Summer Friends #6 - The 4th of July   
Author: EV   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Lana/Pete 

Summary: Lana joins the Ross Fourth of July celebration fun.   
Timeline: Post-Exodus 

Disclaimer: The characters from the WB's Smallville are not mine. 

  


The day of the fourth of July Ross cookout was there before Lana knew it. Music was blasting at the Ross house when Lana arrived. Kids were running all over the lawn and there were people everywhere. She almost wondered if she belonged here. She had gone over to the Kents that morning and visited. They said they might come by the Ross house which made her feel more comfortable about going there. 

Lana looked for Pete in the crowd of Ross family and friends. 

"Anna," a little voice said. She saw Hayden sitting in his mother's lap on the porch. 

"Hello Jen," Lana said. 

"Hey Lana," Jen replied. "You looking for Pete?" 

"Yes," she replied. 

"He and Sam are out back playing basketball with a couple of his cousins." 

"Thanks," Lana said heading in that direction. 

"I pay ball mama?" Hayden asked as Lana slipped away. 

Lana walked around the back of the house. Pete saw Lana before he saw her and what followed was an unexpected accident. It happened so fast, Lana only realized what happened when it was over. As she appeared, Sam was tossing Pete the ball, Pete saw Lana coming and missed the pass. He got hit in the nose. When Lana reached him he was crumpled over grabbing his bleeding nose. 

"Pete," Lana said running to him. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," he said waving her away. 

Sam helped him get into a standing position and with Lana's help, walked him in the house. They ran into his mother as soon as they got through the door. 

"Pete!" she shrieked "What happened Sam?" 

"It was an accident mom," Pete said. "I don't think it's broken." 

"Hold this to his nose," Mrs. Ross said handing her a paper towel. Lana complied. "I have to go upstairs and get the First Aid kit." 

Mrs. Ross ran out of the kitchen. 

"Sam," Jen called from outside. 

Sam ran out to see what his wife wanted, leaving them alon. Pete was now looking directly up at Lana. He never looked directly at Lana if he could help it. He might have respected Clark (and even Whitney way back when) but he wasn't dead or blind and he couldn't help being captured and a little mesmerized by her beauty. She was standing too close for him to mentally distance it and he couldn't exactly look away in his current position. And it didn't help she smelled really good, too good. 

"I can hold this myself," he said needing her to back up before the situation became to uncomfortable. 

He took control of the paper towel. She sat down beside him. 

"Sorry," she said. 

"What are you sorry for?" Pete said. "I'm the one who looked like an idiot." 

"You don't look like an idiot." 

"I can't believe I got distracted." 

"How did you... get distracted?" 

Pete didn't say anything because his mother came back in the room. 

"Lana, why don't you go get something to eat?" Mrs. Ross said. "Pete will be out in a minute." 

Lana nodded and went outside. 

"Did you really have to say it like that?" Pete asked his mother. 

"Like what?" 

"Like I'm some little kid who's going to meet his little friend outside as soon as mommy fixes him up." 

"I thought she was your friend," Mrs. Ross said. 

"She is," Pete replied now able to put down the paper towel. 

"But--" His mother began. 

"I just... don't like looking silly in front of her." 

"Because you like her," his mother said. 

"Well, of course I like her, but--" 

"Yes--Yes--you've told us a thousand times." 

  
Outside Lana ran into Jen again and the two of them sat together watching Hayden splash around a kids pool with some other youngsters. 

"He's a cute kid," Lana said. 

"Yeah," Jen said. "I didn't plan on having him, you know. Sam's mother thinks I did. She blames me for the fight between David and Sam too." 

"Yeah, I heard about that... from Pete." 

"No one believes that I never meant for that to happen. And they're sure I tied Sam down with a baby on purpose." 

"What did happen... with David and Sam?" 

"I started dating David, I fell in love with Sam. I wasn't looking for it, I mean they were best friends. But why do we fall in love with anyone? We wanted to tell him, but it never seemed--" 

"Like the right time," Lana finished. 

"Been there?" 

"I have this friend, we sort of liked the same guy. And me and this guy sort of got together. I didn't know how to tell her without ruining the friendship, so I left it up to him. And then he never found the right time." 

"I don't think there is a way... to do it without having hurt feelings. I mean I learned the hard way all you can do is put the truth out there and hope for the best, deception just makes it worse." 

Pete exited the house and walked up to Lana. She was relieved to see his nose didn't look to bad. 

"You okay?" Lana asked. 

"Yeah," Pete replied. 

"Mama," Hayden said coming over rubbing his eyes. "Is in my eyes." 

"Come on Hayden," Jen said picking him up and walking over to her bag, where she reached in to get him a towel. 

Pete took the chair that Jen left beside Lana. 

"Sorry I left you with Jen," Pete said. 

"She's okay Pete," Lana said. 

"If you say so," Pete replied. "My mom said she'll come by the Talon during her lunch hour on Monday." 

"That's good." 

"And don't worry about looking silly. I know I complain, but my mom's cool." 

"I know that--" 

Lana never finished. Suddenly a shot of water hit the two of them. 

"Got Anna," Hayden said laughing. 

"You little brat," Pete said turning on the little boy. 

He laughed as Pete picked him up and turned the water gun on him. Jen apologized to Lana giving her a towel. 

"It's okay," Lana said laughing at herself and the youngster. 

"No Pea," Hayden said laughing as his uncle grabbed his water gun and gave it to Lana. 

"Get him back," Pete said. 

Lana gave him a little squirt and he giggled. But a group of children came over and joined in spraying Pete with water guns from behind. 

"Oh, you midgets want to play," Pete said turning on them. He grabbed a container and dipped it in the kidding pool and began soaking kids. One dropped his water gun and Pete took it and started spraying kids. They continue to throw water at him when they found an openning. He was soaked within seconds, even though he had soaked a few already wet kids in the process. 

"Help Pea Anna," Hayden said shoving a water gun at her. 

"Alright, alright," Lana said taking the water gun and helping Pete spray the children with water. 

The next thing Lana knew she and Pete were chasing a bunch of kids around the yard and spraying them with water guns. She and Pete were a two person team against ten or so kids and she too was soaked before long. However, the game had been enough to break and nervousness she had about coming. 

After about twenty minutes a few adults said it was time to give the water fight a rest (especially since most of the pool water was now on the ground) and all the water weapons were put away. 

"I don't suppose you have any dry clothes," Pete said trying not to pay to much attention to the way the clothes were clinging to her wet body. He was a guy, any hetero guy with a pulse would stare he told himself. "I never meant for you to get soaked."

"It's okay, it was fun," Lana said. "But I guess I should go home and find something dry." 

"Between my sister, mom, and Jen we can find you something dry that you can fit," Pete said leading her in the house. 

Pete led Lana inside. Pete talked to his mother and she gave Lana some dry clothes. Pete's sister's clothes fit her perfectly, so after they both were dry again they went outside to eat. That was when the Kents showed up. They didn't stay long, but it was good to see them. 

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. As it got dark outside and family and friends left, Lana began to feel it sink, she had spent the whole day laughing and having fun and that old feeling that she shouldn't be having fun came back. Pete seemed to have that same feeling as they sat shoulder to shoulder under the night sky on Pete's front steps. 

"It sucks you know," Pete said. "He left and we get to be the ones left feeling guilty." 

"Yeah," Lana said. "It almost like if I'm happy, I've given up hope. I can't even laugh anymore without eventually feeling bad about it." 

Pete put a comforting arm around her and she leaned into him. She didn't really care how it looked anymore, Pete was here and right this minute that was all she cared about. 

"Thank you," Lana said. 

"For what?" 

"Just being a friend," Lana said. 

"Hey, Pete, Lana," a voice said. It was Sam. 

"Hey Sam," Pete replied looking up at him as he came down the steps. 

Lana suddenly sat up and put distance between them. Sam was holding Hayden who was rubbing his eyes and fighting sleep. Jen was by his side. 

"You two want to come see the fireworks?" Sam questioned. "Jackson has the perfect place picked out." 

"Sure, if you want to go?" he said to Lana. 

"I'll come," Lana said. 

  
  
Less than a half-hour later, Pete and Lana were gathered in the crowd waiting for the familiar Smallville light show. Sam and Jen had to leave as soon as they got there, because Hayden had fallen asleep. Not feeling very social at the moment, Pete and Lana found the best spot where they could stay in the car. Neither of them were as cheery as they had been earlier that day, they weren't as giddy as others when the lights finally filled the sky either. 

"Why isn't this making me happy?" Lana asked. 

Pete shrugged even though he knew the reason as well as he knew his own. 

"Do you really think he'll come back?" Lana asked 

"A couple weeks ago I would have said... but I don't know." 

"Me either, at least I know you're feeling the same way." 

Pete put his arm back around her shoulder. She looked at him with those sad eyes and Pete did something he had never done before, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Lana was shocked, but not in a bad way. It was kind of sweet. And she was flushed with a warmth that made her feel a little better. 

"Sorry," Pete said quickly. "I crossed the line, I don't know what came over--." 

"It's fine," Lana said smiling and resting against him. 

"Yeah?" Pete questioned. 

"Yeah." 

They sat there watching the fireworks and holding each other and together fell into this kind of comfortable haze. There was a certain warmth just in being together. And Lana realized it had grown stronger each day. It wasn't just about missing Clark together, just being with Pete was starting to take on a whole new meaning. She looked forward to seeing him, just the thought of his boyish smile made her grin to herself. But she didn't know what that would mean when Clark came back and that scared her. Right now, she buried that feeling. Clark wasn't here and Pete was, sharing his warmth, making her laugh when she needed it, just being someone to talk to. If it wasn't for Pete, she'd be left with only her own thoughts and the worry. But Pete had made, at least this summer, have a little joy. 

-END- 

  


( 6.29.2003 ) 


	7. A little too Close

Title: Summer Friends #7 - A little too close   
Author: EV   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Lana/Pete 

Summary: Lana and Pete wonder how close is too close.   
Timeline: Post-Exodus 

Disclaimer: The characters from the WB's Smallville are not mine. 

  
It was now the 5th of July and Pete was feeling guilty, so guilty he had hardly slept. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, only her. And he couldn't kick the vision, so he got up. So he sat in the kitchen playing with his breakfast, alone, up to early. He heard his brother come into the kitchen, but never turned around and barely managed a pleasant 'good-morning'. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. 

"Nothing," Pete said. 

"You worried about Clark?" He asked sitting with him. 

"Not exactly." 

"You thinking about... Lana." 

Pete's face gave him the answer. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"Nothing," Pete replied. 

"Pete, something happened, I can see it." 

"I kissed her, okay," Pete told him. 

"Did she kiss you back?" 

"It wasn't that kind of kiss. It was on the forehead." 

"Forehead? And it's got you this worked up?" 

"I crossed the line, you know, got to close," Pete said. "But I can't help it, she's--I don't know. She's Clark's girl it doesn't matter." 

"I'm sure Clark would understand if while he was gone something happened between you two--I mean he--" 

"Nothing's going to happen," Pete told him. 

"You're not hanging out with Lana for Clark anymore and you know it. At the very least you need to see how she feels about it." 

"I know how she feels. She wants Clark back." 

"You can't be sure what she wants unless you talk to her." 

"Is that what you did, talk to Jen behind David's back?" 

"No, I mean Jen and I got to know each other and became friends because she was David's girl. But we fell in love and it got to a point where we just couldn't deny it anymore and one night we got a little too close, behind David's back. But see we just did it without ever talking about anything or what it would mean or how it would hurt people. And after that first time it got easier to be together, but harder to tell David." 

"And I'm not you Sam, I'm not falling in love. I just-- got too close." 

"You're right you're not me. But bro, this more than being too close or you would have went for it. Hormones would have took over. You respect her." 

"I respect Clark and all the years he waited for this one girl. And she's just one girl." 

"Is she, is she just one of many girls in Smallville to you now? Or is she somebody, somebody special. Somebody you'd respect even if there was no Clark." 

Pete didn't answer. 

"At least Clark and Lana weren't together that long," Sam told him. "He left her and you were there for her. You don't have to let it go as far as I did. You don't have to sit in the shadows and watch the girl you love with your best friend. Clark left her Pete, he left her. After all those years of thinking about her or wanting her, the as soon as he got her, he just up and left." 

"You don't know what he was going through. And I'm not in love with Lana okay. I mean you've seen her, she's beautiful. What guy hanging out with her wouldn't get a little attracted. I'm not going after Lana." Pete got up from the table. "I'm not you Sam. This is nothing like you and Jen and David." 

He went back to his room. But for the first time Pete almost understood exactly what had happened between Sam and David when Sam fell in love with Jen. 

  
  
That Monday Lana went in early. She hadn't seen Pete since the fourth of July, when he'd kissed her. It was just a kiss on the forehead. Why was she thinking about it, why was she thinking about him? Because he was her friend, the only close friend she had around right now and it was odd that he was suddenly avoiding her. So there was only one thing to do, keep busy. 

At lunch time, Mrs. Ross arrived and to her own surprise that was a bit of a comfort. 

"Hello Miss Lane," Mrs. Ross said as Lana walked up to her. 

"Hi Judge Ross," she said with her eyes darting away. 

"Meet a person's eyes when you speak to them." 

Lana cautiously looked up at her. She showed Mrs. Ross to a seat and they sat down together. 

"May I ask," Mrs. Ross began. "With a father like Henry Small, why do you feel the need to talk to me?" 

"Henry and I don't quite know how to handle each other yet, let alone talk about deeper issues. You seem to ask the important questions, I just wanted help finding better answers." 

"Well, if it's any comfort. When I was your age I was worse than you." 

"Really?" Lana said shocked and a little too happily. 

Mrs. Ross smiled. "I had no idea what I was going to do with the rest of my life when I graduated High School, which isn't uncommon. And my mother was a little too 'I trust you'll figure it out', I went through 3 years of college with no clue. Partying, taking the occasional class. But this professor took a liking too me, helped me focus, guided me for the first time in my life. Prof. Eva Union is still my greatest advisor. I took me another few years to get the requirements I needed to get into law school and then of course I had to finish law school. But I did it." 

"I thought you always knew." 

"Well I didn't, but I try to make the road a little smoother for my boys and I hope I can help you." 

Lana half smiled. "Thank you." 

"May I ask, what is the nature of your relationship with my son?" 

"He's a friend," Lana said nervously. "A great friend, but that's it." 

"That's it? Friendships are important Lana, my husband is my husband because he's my best friend, but he's not my only friend or the only trusted male friend I've made in my life. Henry Small is someone I count among my friends. So it's a great asset to have friends, they can get you through bad times. I learned the hard way, holding onto others when you need them is not a weakness or anything to be ashamed of." Mrs. Ross pulled a legal pad of of her briefcase. "So, let's get through the basics. Let's talk about this place." 

"The Talon? What about it?" 

"Are you planning to go away to college?" 

"I don't know, maybe." 

"Don't you think the employees you manage deserve better than maybe?" 

"Yes," Lana replied. "Well I had a day manager I really trusted, but she's getting married and moving away with her husband next year." 

"Have you started looking at other employees who could fill the position?" 

"Not really, I mean I want to find another day manager, but I won't have the same trust level and Nell has to approve the person I leave in charge. She mostly trust my judgment since I handle the day to day. " 

"Well I suggest you not only look into filling that position, you look closer at employee performance too see who might be left in charge in your absence. What about schools, have you thought about where you want to go, what you want to major in." 

"Where, yes. What, no." 

"So let's talk," Mrs. Ross said. "What do you enjoy?" 

  
~*~*~*~*~  
It was Wednesday when Pete finally made his way down to the Talon. Lana was rushing between tables of screaming youngsters when Pete arrived. She had arranged to have a summer movie program with a local summer camp. Every Wednesday they would come to see a new children's film. This arrangement had been made early in June, but Lana hadn't known how difficult a group of excited 6-12 year old kids could be. Luckily she did have them designated to one area for the before movie lunch and it didn't interfere with her regulars. However, it did make for a loud and unpredictable atmosphere once a week. 

"Hey Pete," she said sliding past him with a tray of sodas. She didn't have time to ask him where he'd been the last couple days and she thought it sounded too much like a girlfriend question anyway. 

"Need some help?" Pete asked as she walked back past him. He had come to talk to her, but he could tell she wasn't in a position to hear him right now. 

"Please," Lana said to him while a camp counselor wrestled apart two fighting 8 year olds. 

Pete grabbed a Talon apron and began to help the wait-staff with the rowdy campers. Once the kids were all served and had eaten, they moved up to the movie theater for a showing of Disney's _Aladdin_. Meanwhile, there was a huge clean-up to be made in the area where the campers ate and drank. Pete helped with the clean up while Lana went to observe what was going on with the campers in the movie theater. They had only just made the eating area look decent again when they heard the kids heading out of the movie theater, down the steps, and out the front door to their bus. Pete waited for Lana, but when she didn't come down he went up to the theater area. He found a tired Lana settle in one of the theater seats. 

"You okay," Pete said coming over. 

"Yeah," she said. "It's just handling this summer camp thing once a week is little more than I anticipated." 

"Would you like a caffeine boost?" 

"Please," Lana said tiredly. 

She pulled out her order pad and jotted down what she wanted. Then she handed it to Pete who went off to get it. When he came back she felt a little more energized from the brief rest and able to sit up. 

"Thank you," she said taking the cup from him. 

Pete sat down leaving a seat between him and her. 

"And thanks for helping." 

Pete shrugged. "No problem." 

"I haven't seen you in a few days," she said as casually as possible. 

"Mom's just been keeping me busy. I got away with nothing for too long." 

"Is that's it? You don't seem like your usual self," Lana said already coming back to normal thanks to the caffeine entering her system. "I told you before, you don't always have to be the funny guy. It's okay to tell me if something's bothering you." 

"Well I guess I'm worried about some things," Pete said. "Not about Clark," he added to cut off the follow up question. 

Lana looked confused. 

"Well, I'm still worried about Clark of course," Pete said "But I'm talking about something else, us I guess." 

"Us? You aren't saying... you want..." 

"No," Pete said quickly. "It just, we're sort of friends because Clark's gone and that's great, but there's really no reason--" 

"You think we'll go back to just the occasional good-bye and hello when Clark comes back?" 

"Or when Chloe comes back." 

"Is that what you want?" Lana asked. 

"Of course not, it's just we've never been close like this and if everything ever gets back to normal...I don't want us to go back to that, even it's just out of habit." 

"You know what I realized when you kissed me on the fourth of July?" Lana asked. 

"What?" Pete asked honestly afraid of the answer. 

Lana moved into the seat next to him. "It should have bothered me, us getting so close that you would lean over and kiss me, even on the forehead, but it didn't, because I trust you. You're the first guy who gotten to know me without wanting anything. You weren't making a move or becoming my friend in hopes of something else. You were just there for me." Lana smiled to herself, almost embarrassed but continuing. "You are something completely different for me, the first friend I've had in a long time that I don't have to worry about disappointing. It's not just trusting you, I trust myself around you. I've don't remember the last time I was able to say that." 

Pete usually considered himself pretty smooth with the ladies and if this had been any other girl, he wouldn't have been reluctant to act on his instincts, to steal a kiss. He couldn't do that with her and he didn't quite know how to respond to what she said, so he said and did nothing. And he knew Clark wasn't the reason he held back. It was Lana and everything she'd just said to him, he wanted to be that different guy for her. So he just put an arm around her (a far to easy habit these days) and they settled in that comfortable silence they'd found with each other. He knew if Clark were to walk through the doors right now, or Chloe, they'd wonder what was going on, what had changed so much that the two of them they could just sit like this and he couldn't explain. Suddenly Sam's word's became more clear in his head: *After that first time it got easier to be together, but harder to tell David.* If Clark had returned soon after he left, Pete could have told him he and Lana had a few conversations, that they'd shared only thoughts about him. But being close to Lana had nothing to do with Clark anymore. 

"I think you were right," Pete said. 

"About what?" Lana asked. 

"Jen," Pete said. "Maybe she isn't so bad. Maybe I didn't want to see the whole picture with her and my brother and David. Besides, she's Hayden's mother, she isn't going anywhere, right?" 

"Right," Lana said. "He's so adorable, your nephew." 

"He's annoying." 

"Oh, stop it. You love him, I can tell. You know, you're going to be a great dad one day." 

"Dad? Me? Now you're talking crazy." 

"Come on, you have to want kids." 

"You'd be amazed how growing up the runt in a big family can ruin the appeal of a house full of kids." 

"Well I want kids," Lana told him. "I want to give a child the family I never had." 

"I guess one wouldn't be so bad," Pete replied. 

Lana gave him a small grin. "Girl or Boy. Boy right?" 

"Girl, I couldn't deal with a hard-headed boy like me." 

"Interesting, most guys want a boy, a little them. But okay, one girl. And what would we name her." 

Pete wondered if he should read to much into her saying 'we'. He decided not to focus on it and went on with the game. 

"I don't know," Pete said. "Something unique, but not crazy like Shaquinika." 

"I can't even spell, Shaq-whatever." 

"It's easy, S-H-A--" He paused to think. "quinika." 

Lana laughed. "How about Emily? Simple and sweet." 

"That'd be cool," Pete said. Pete shook his head laughing. "I'm making up baby names with my best friend's girlfriend." 

"Is that what I am?" Lana asked. 

"I guess that's up to you," Pete replied. 

"I mean is that what I am to you? Your friend's girlfriend and nothing else." 

"Of course not." 

"Good," Lana said. "I guess I better go, I have work to do." 

Lana gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him alone. 

"Pete Ross what are you doing?" Pete asked himself as he watched Lana leave, his eyes lingering to long, something he wouldn't have allowed himself a month ago. It was hard for him to believe not to long ago, he and Lana shared little more than the occasional hello and good-bye. 

  
  
Lana had returned to the main floor of the Talon, which was much calmer with the kid campers gone. One of the waitresses, who obviously had nothing better to do, kept hovering around the counter. She wondered exactly what was behind the glances she kept getting from the waitress. 

"What?" Lana finally asked

"What's going on with you and the chocolate cutie?" the waitresses asked Lana as she approached the counter. 

"Chocolate cutie?" Lana replied looking a little confused for a moment. "If you're talking about my friend, his name is Pete," Lana said. "Which you should know since we all go to school together." 

"Come on, you have to be sick of waiting for Clark Kent," the waitress said. "And Lex isn't around for you to flirt with anymore. So, dish." 

"First of all, why would I 'dish' to you," Lana told her. "Secondly, I don't flirt with Lex. Third... even if I was tired of waiting for Clark, Pete is his best friend. I wouldn't put him in that position." 

"You already have," the waitress replied. "Do you think the boy is made of steel? He's defiantly getting some limited boyfriend contact around you, you don't think a part of him wants more boyfriend benefits?" 

"You sound like Chloe," Lana mumbled. 

"What?" the waitress asked. 

"Stopped worrying about my friend and get to work," Lana said. A couple of teenagers entered at that moment. "There you go, customers." 

The waitress rolled her eyes. Lana didn't feel like acknowledging it. The girl didn't know what she was talking about. She and Pete were doing just fine as friends. But why had she been joking about marriage and an imaginary baby girl with Pete Ross? 

  
-END- 

  
(JULY 1, 2003) 


	8. David

Title: Summer Friends #8 - David   
Author: EV   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Lana/Pete 

Summary: Pete seeks to repair his brother's broken relationship with his best friends, which leads to questions about his relationship with Lana.   
Timeline: Post-Exodus 

Disclaimer: The characters from the WB's Smallville are not mine. 

  


"ANNA!" Hayden yelled as Pete walked through the Talon doors with him. 

Lana smiled at Hayden and Pete. It was late and there were only a few evening regulars left. Lana and one waitress were left handling the handful of customers. 

"Hey Pete," Lana said walking up to them. "What's Hayden doing with you?" 

"I was babysitting," Pete replied. "We went to the playground at the elementary school." 

"Mr. 'I-don't-want-any-kids' was babysitting?" 

"Well, Sam had a job interview." 

"Really?" 

"And cute babies are a great way to get numbers," Pete said with a smile as he pulled a few from his pocket." 

"I can't believe you're using that old trick," Lana said as he put the numbers away. 

"It may be an old trick, but it's still a good one. Seriously, Sam told me he and Jen had a talk and he would be happier working. If he gets the job, Hayden will be going to Day Care. For now, babysitting gets me out of being down at the courthouse with my mom during the day." 

"Did I tell you your mom and I had a talk earlier this week?" Lana asked. 

"No," he replied. "She did though, talked about you all through dinner. Did she drive you crazy yet?" 

"No, she's great. We talked about Colleges and who's going to run the Talon if--when I go to College." 

"I never thought about that," Pete replied. "I guess you going away to college, me going away to college, all of us. It's not that far away, is it." 

"Not as far away as we like to pretend." 

"You have the summer camp group again tomorrow, right?" Pete asked. 

"Yes," Lana said. "They're watching the NeverEnding Story." 

"Wow, I haven't seen that since I was a kid." 

"Have you ever read the book?" 

"There's a book?" 

"Don't feel bad about not knowing, I only found out it was a book by accident. I was like thirteen and I ran across it in a library. Unfortunately the book didn't take me to meet Atreyu or Falcor. I didn't get to name the child-like Empress either." 

"I'll have to check out that book." 

"I have a copy I could loan you. I'll bring it by tomorrow and you can bring Hayden by for the movie if you want." 

"Eat Pea?" Hayden said asked pulling on his uncles clothes. 

"He's hungry," Pete said. 

"Sit down, I'll take care of you." 

Pete took Hayden and found a seat. Even though it wasn't on the Talon menu, she made a couple Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches for Hayden. She also found some markers and paper for Hayden to amuse himself after he finished, since Pete was killing time at the Talon. As the customers thinned out, Lana took a rest and sat with Pete and the toddler. They talked a lot about nothing, somewhat about Clark, a little about Chloe, and a bit about Pete's mother. It was such a change from the beginning of the summer when all they talked about was Clark. They seemed to have settled back into a comfort zone, the 4th of July kiss was forgotten, or at least put to the back of their minds as something unimportant. Hayden got sleepy so they said good-bye and Pete took him home. 

The next day Pete came by the Talon with Hayden. The movie had already begun for the campers, but Lana let him go up with Hayden and watch the film. When the movie was done, the campers left. Pete and Hayden were the last to come out. Lana met them as they came down to the Talon's main floor. 

"Did he liked it?" Lana asked. 

"He slept through the middle," Pete told her "But he saw the beginning and the end." 

"Doggy fly," Hayden said. 

"It was a luck dragon," Lana told him. 

"Doggy flyin'," Hayden insisted.

Lana giggled and then she handed a book to Pete. 

"The NeverEnding story as promised," Lana said. 

"Thanks, I'll try to read it," Pete said. "Right now I have to get the little monster home." 

Pete started for the door with Hayden. 

"By the way, how did Sam's job interview go?" Lana asked. 

"It went okay, I guess, he didn't really talk about it." 

"Listen, if he's still looking, I'm looking for a new day manager, somebody who maybe I'll trust if I decide to go away to school when the time comes. Now, I'm not saying he has the job, but I'll give him an interview and if things work out, maybe a better one will come when I go away to school." 

"Thanks Lana. Oh, we're both free Saturday right?" 

"Yeah, my day is free." 

"Now it's you who owes me a ride now, so how about it?" 

"Sure," Lana replied. 

"Bye Anna," Hayden said as Pete walked him out. 

Lana smiled watching him leave with the little boy. 

"I don't have any friends that watch me the way you watch him," said the familiar voice of Natalie Hunt. "Won't Clark be disappointed, if he ever comes back that is." 

"Natalie?" Lana questioned turning to face her. 

"Yeah, right, none of my business," Natalie said in response to Natalie's look. "But it will be Clark's business. And won't your little friend, whats-her-name, the one who works on the paper. Won't she be thrilled to find out you've moved on after all that Clark-trouble you two had last year. I wonder how what's-her-name, Clara?" 

"Chloe," Lana replied trying to hide her annoyance. "And you know what Natalie...order something or leave. The rest of is none of your business and I'm not talking about it." 

  
*~*~*~*~*~* 

When Pete got home he found Jen on the porch studying. Hayden crawled up in her lap and did his best to tell her about the movie, putting an end to her studying for the moment. Jen mostly nodded her head listening to him, but she barely understanding most of what he said. Pete sat on a porch chair a foot away from them, reading as Hayden talked. Eventually Hayden tired and sat still in Jen's lap. 

"What you reading?" Jen asked when Hayden was quiet. 

"The NeverEnding Story," Pete said. "Lana gave it to me." 

"That was nice of her," Jen said. 

"Yeah," Pete replied. "She may be able to give Sam a job at the Talon too." 

"Really?" Jen replied rather pleased. "Well thank you for stealing your friend's girlfriend," Jen said. She could immediately tell this comment rubbed Pete the wrong way. "I'm sorry, I'm just kidding. I know she's just your friend." Jen looked at his book. "You like her though," Jen said. "I mean she gives you a book and you come home and read it right away." 

"I read." 

"On a warm day when you could be out dirt-biking or trying to mack on a couple of girls or a million other things you usually do with your free time." 

"My best friend is missing. This isn't exactly my happiest summer." 

"Yet, you're happy with Lana." 

"You don't know me that well Jen," Pete said. "And you don't know her at all or Clark." 

"No, but you don't know me that well and it never stopped you from making judgments. You know that the thing I regret the most? It's breaking up your brother and his best friend. Nothing hurt more than Sam deciding Hayden's middle name, Hayden David Ross. He won't say it, but he misses his friend and I hate that I'm the reason they can't be friends. I would love it if David and Sam could just make up." 

"Then why even cheat on David and cause all the trouble?" 

"I had romance on the brain, love conquers all. I thought I truly loved Sam so David would understand in the end. It didn't happen. So I thought, he'll get over it. But he hasn't and for the rest of my life I'm going to have to deal with guilt over what happened between Sam and David." 

"Does David know about Hayden?" Pete asked. 

"I'm sure he's seen him with us. He works at the hardware store now. Whenever we see each other, we just kind of pretend we don't, for everyone's benefit." 

"But nobody told him... about the name?" Pete questioned. 

"No, no one told him, I don't think they did anyway." 

"Somebody should." 

"Well, Sam and I can't say two words to him without being shut out, so I don't know who could." 

A car pulled up in the driveway interrupting their conversation. They both knew it was Sam as soon as they saw the car. Sam got out and went in the back of the car to unload groceries. Pete got up off the porch to help him and they carried the groceries in the kitchen. 

"Sam, you need to call Lana," Pete said as they unpacked the bags. 

"Why would I call Lana?" Sam asked. 

"Because she might be able to hook you up with a job," Pete told him. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, she's got a spot open at the Talon. She's willing to give you a shot at it." 

"Cool, I'll call her." 

"Hey Sam, have you tried to talk to David -- since the fight I mean?" 

"Talk to him about what?" 

"Anything, did you try to make it right with him?" 

"He doesn't want to make it right Pete." 

"But have you tried?" Pete asked. 

"It's hard to try when a person won't even listen to you?" 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

For some reason, Pete was suddenly determined to try to fix things. As far back as he could remember, Sam and David had been best friends and he wanted to believe that two guys who'd known each other that long could survive a conflict over a girl. He didn't further explore why proving this was so important, he just knew he had to give a shot. So around Noon the next day, Pete found himself walking up the street in front of the Talon. Lana was coming out of it's doors just as he passed. 

"Hey Pete," Lana said. "Where you going?" 

"Hardware store," he replied as she joined his stride toward the store. 

"Me too." 

Pete shot her a questioning look. 

"Seriously, I have to pick up some things. I didn't know how destructive a group of kids could be." 

Pete laughed. 

"What you going for?" she asked. 

"David, he works there. I thought maybe I'd stop by and talk to him." 

"Wait a minute, David Braxton? That's Sam and Jen's David?" 

"Yeah" 

"He always seemed so sweet," Lana said. "I couldn't imagine him beating someone up, even over a girl." 

"From what I hear," Pete said. "A broken heart can make a man do crazy things." 

"From what you hear?" 

"Well, you know me. I'm usually the heart breaker, not the one with the broken heart." He shot her his trademark joking grin. 

"Stop being silly, there had to be some girl that just swept you away and you couldn't have her or you lost her." 

"Nah," Pete said. "I guess you know, I had my situations that didn't work out. Like Chloe, I really liked her, I mean... more than most. I took her seriously, you know? She's smart and spunky and... she loved Clark." He tried compose himself before continuing so he didn't sound like a smitten 12 year old. "But you know, I wasn't going to beat up Clark over it. And seeing what happen to Sam and David, seeing what happened to you and Chloe and Clark, it seemed like it was just pointless to invest all that in a girl for something that doesn't seem to last anyway." 

"It's okay though, to invest all that in someone. It's worth it, even when it ends badly," Lana told him. "I agree with what you said before, it's the friendships that will stand the test of time, but even after I broke up with Whitney I had memories of those moments that were good and magic with him. And even though he's dead, part of me will always belong to him and love him. Who knows if any of us will be dating or married to anyone else in our little circle years from now. But maybe we will, maybe our true love isn't waiting out there for us to find, maybe it's right here. And in addition to friendship there's a whole other type of happiness to be found with that special person." 

"Sounds too much like a fairy tale to me," Pete said as they reached the door of the hardware store. 

Pete opened the door for Lana and she stepped in. He followed behind her. They walked up to the counter together and Pete began looking for David amongst the couple of employees wearing the store aprons. It never occurred to him to look behind the counter. 

"Hello Lang." a man said from behind the counter. 

"Hi," Lana replied elbowing Pete. 

"I got what you called for," the man behind the counter said retrieving a box from a shelf behind him. 

Pete turned toward the guy Lana was talking to and saw his name tag. He would have recognized him without it, but he would have done a double take. Years ago his blond hair had been shorter, so short there was hardly any hair. Now it framed his face in curly blond locks. And the former slim basketball player had also gained some weight. 

"David?" Pete questioned. 

"Little Petey?" David questioned in return. "Hey little man." Pete then knew David obviously didn't extend his detest of Sam to Pete. "You here with her?" 

"I heard you were working here and I came by," Pete said.

"To see me?" 

Pete reached in his pocket and took out a picture. He handed it to David. 

"That's Hayden DAVID Ross, Sam's son," Pete said. All joy leaked from David's face. His eyes lingered for a second on the toddler's picture and then he shoved the picture back at Pete. 

"Good for Sam," David said. 

"David, Sam misses you." 

"It doesn't change what happened." 

"Nothing can change what happened, but nothing can change all the stuff before that either. All the years you spent being his best friend and all the years he spent being yours. He wants his friend back, but you have to give him the chance to make it right. That's all I wanted to say." 

Pete turned and left the store. He lingered outside. A few minutes later Lana came out carrying her box. He took the heavy box from her and carried it back to the Talon for her. He helped her put it in the back storage room. 

"Is he mad?" Pete asked as he settled on a bench in the storage room. 

"David? No, he was just kind of quiet after you left," Lana replied. "I think you made an impact, he just needs time to think. That was a brave thing you did in there for your brother." 

"You think Clark would react like that?" Pete asked "If he ever found out you had fallen for his friend, like maybe if it were you... and... maybe... Lex." 

"Or you?" Lana questioned. 

"Maybe, you think he would be as mad as David? You think he would hate m...Lex forever?" 

"I don't think Clark is the type of person who could do that, he would probably be upset, but he'd do his best not to show it." 

"He's come so close to having everything he use to watch from afar and I don't know what he would do if our... if your feelings changed." 

Lana didn't answer for a long time. "Maybe if he were actually around we could ask him what if, but he's not here is he? He ran away. It would actually be a relief if I could move on to some new amazing guy, but every morning I wake up worried about him and every night I go to sleep hoping he'll be there in the morning. In-between I just try to go on with the day, like Mrs. Kent said, there's no point in sitting around depressed. And I still don't know what I'll do when he comes back." 

"Lana, am I just here because Clark can't be?" 

"What?" she said looking up at him. 

"You can't talk to Clark or Lex or even Chloe, so it's me. I'm the next best thing to all those other people." 

"I could ask you the same thing. Are you only being my friend, because the other best friends aren't available." 

"I told you, I like hanging out with you." 

"And I like hanging out with you," Lana replied. "You're not my replacement Clark and I hope I'm not your replacement Chloe." 

"Believe me, you're not Chloe." 

"Why it started doesn't matter, does it? Hopefully if... when things get back to normal, it'll be like we said before, there will be one good new thing, you and me." 

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

"Can I ask you something?" Lana said. "Where did this idea of me and Lex come from?" 

Pete laughed. "Well, you know, things." 

"What things?" 

"Things like you flirting with Lex," Pete told her. 

"I don't flirt with Lex!" 

  
-END- 

  
(JULY 8, 2003) 


	9. Off Roading

Title: Summer Friends #9 - Off-Roading   
Author: EV   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Lana/Pete 

Summary: Pete and Lana tension increases after a visit with a Ross cousin.   
Timeline: Post-Exodus 

Disclaimer: The characters from the WB's Smallville are not mine. 

It was a warm Saturday. Not too hot, just warm enough that you could throw on your summer clothes and be comfortable outside. The heat wasn't making the clothes stick to your skin, and a nice dip at the pool would have been a good thing, but you didn't require a sprits of water every five seconds to keep from feeling dehydrated. Lana had met Pete at his house and after some interactions with the family, they headed down the road. 

"So has David called?" Lana asked. 

"Not that I know of, but it's only been a few days. Can't expect him to get over all these years in a couple days." 

"Right," Lana said. "So where are we going?" 

"My cousin Chris' house." 

"Why?" Lana said. 

"We keep the bikes over there," Pete told her. "You might have seen Chris, use to play basketball for Smallville High, graduated in 2001." 

"I don't remember a Chris Ross," Lana replied. 

"Here we are?" Pete said stopping in front of a gated house. Pete opened the gate and they stepped onto the lawn. 

"Hey Pete," and older man said waving from the porch. 

"Who's that?" 

"My uncle Tate. Don't say the word Luthor around him," Pete whispered to Lana. "Hey Uncle Tate," he said coming up on the porch. 

"Who's the pretty young lady?" Tate asked. 

"This is my friend Lana," Pete said. 

"Lana... Lana..." Tate said to himself. "Lang? Nell's Lana?" 

"Yes," Lana replied. 

"Should have recognized you right away." 

"We're here to see Chris," Pete said. 

"Out back with that Monica," Tate said a little bitterly. 

"Thanks," Pete said as they stepped off the porch. 

"Monica? Is that another cousin." 

"Chris' girlfriend," he replied. 

They walked into the back yard where loud music was playing. A girl stood in the middle of the yard lost in the music, gyrating seductively to no one, but calling for the attention of a figure hidden behind a bike. The hidden person was stooping in back of the bike fixing something and hidden from the view of Pete and Lana. Lana assumed this hidden figure was cousin Chris. 

"Hi Pete," the dancer said noticing him. 

"Hey Monica." 

The figure behind the bike stood up. Lana was surprised to see the figure in the baggy jumpsuit was a tall girl with braids. 

"Lana meet my cousin Chris," Pete said indicating the girl with braids. 

They shook hands and shared hellos. 

"Pete told me you wanted to borrow some wheels," Chris said. "Said you wanted to kick up some dust. But you don't look like the type of girl that's in to that. You're the pretty princess from what I hear." 

"Hear from who?" she asked turning a questioning gaze to Pete. 

"Chloe," Chris answered. 

"Chris is just kidding around," Pete told Lana "But she and Chloe do hang out." 

"A little too much if you ask me," Monica said coming over. 

"Stop being silly girl," Chris replied. 

She grabbing her girlfriend's chin and pulled her close for a quick kiss. Lana looked away. 

"Go ahead," Chris told them. 

Pete moved toward the garage. Lana followed him inside. 

"Why didn't you tell me Chris was a girl?" Lana asked in a hushed voice as Pete went over to his bike. 

"I didn't mention it?" Pete asked. 

"No," Lana said. 

"Oh, is it a big deal? Does the whole gay thing bother you?" 

"I don't have a problem with it, it's just, I wasn't prepared." 

"Why would you have to be prepared?" 

"You know." 

"What do I... oh Tina," Pete replied. "Tina had mental issues, you know?" 

"Yeah, but... I... sort of... kissed her," Lana said a little disgusted. 

"What?" 

"I didn't know it was her. She looked like Clark at the time and I know it was only a kiss, but I just felt... violated. And you may not know she nearly, in my room, I don't know what she was doing in my bedroom as Chloe. And as Whitney... god I don't even want to think about it. It wasn't so much she was a... she, if it had been Greg taking advantage of me that way it still would have been... weird. But it was Tina and I guess it just left me with issues." 

"Chris' not going to push up on you or anything," Pete told her. "If you have to worry about anyone, it's Monica," Pete added with a laugh. Lana looked a little shook. "I'm kidding, they're not recruiting Lana." 

"I know that," Lana said feeling more foolish by the second. "I know it's silly, I don't even know Chris, I just--." 

"I know how scary Tina is, if you remember Tina through me against a locker and nearly busted my head open as you. I knew it was Tina, but I was looking at you throwing me across a hall." 

"I can't imagine me--" 

"Cause it wasn't you, just someone who looks like you. I know that. And not every lesbian is a confused psycho killer, Chris certainly isn't." 

"I know that, I'm sorry I brought it up." 

"Don't be... if it bothers you, it bothers you." 

"Hey Lana," Chris said entering the garage. "Have you ridden any kind of bike before?" 

"You know a regular one," Lana said. She looked around for Monica, who must have left or disappeared inside the house. 

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable on a four wheeler. I got one you can ride if you'd feel more comfortable with that." 

"Sure," Lana said. 

"Come with me." 

Lana followed Chris to the four wheeler. Pete watched as she told her to get on and instructed her on how to work it. Lana seemed a little jumpy whenever Chris got to close. 

"Lana, I'm not trying to hit on you," Chris told her. "Just trying to make sure you know what you're doing." 

"I know," Lana replied shyly. 

"No offense, but you're not even my type," Chris said. "Now if your girl Chloe ever decides to play for the other team--" Chris smiled at Lana, her playful smile actually reminded Lana of Pete, this relaxed her a bit. 

After a couple more seconds of pointing out the basics, Chris went to the other side of the garage. She got a helmet and handed to Lana. 

"Put it on and take a little test ride." 

Lana put on the helmet and put pressure on the gas, but immediately backed off the gas. She had moved about an inch and she kept going like this for a couple minutes. She was obviously uncomfortable, starting and stopping as soon as she felt speed. Pete and Chris watched and both noticed she seemed to be afraid of the vehicle. 

"Don't be scared of it," Chris shouted. 

"Hold up Lana," Pete said. 

Pete walked over. He climbed on to the 4-wheeler behind her, then guided her gently into controlling the vehicle at a snails pace. It was one of those things Lana would never admit out loud, but it was kind of erotic with Pete behind her and this powerful machine vibrating underneath them. Not to mention him softly speaking in her ear. But she dismissed it as a passing thought of the moment, riding with Clark had the same effect. She realized, however, she had most of the control, Pete was just guiding, the power was completely hers and she liked that feeling. 

Pete dismounted when he thought she had reasonable control of the vehicle. After a few test runs around the yard, they were ready to go off for a ride. Chris disappeared in the house as they headed off the property. Pete, on his dirt-bike, dared Lana to keep up if she could. She knew he was just toying with her, because he didn't speed off the way he probably could have. As they gained distance from the house, he sporadically dared her to pick up the pace and keep up with him and she slowly met his challenge. 

Lana wondered if Clark could have ever seen her on a four-wheeler. He treated her with such delicate hands and part of her appreciated it. Another part hated it, the part that was enjoying a ride alongside Pete. She knew Clark could see her as his girl on the back of his motorcycle, with him in control, but actually riding one alone, daring her to keep up with him. He never would have thought of it. As she became more comfortable with the vehicle, she felt more daring, actually trying to catch up with and surpass Pete (though she never quite succeeded in passing him and she thought he was only allowing her the pleasure when she caught up with him). 

They took a break down in Chandler's field, near the windmill where Clark once saved her from herself. One of those mysterious rescues of his where luckily she was too foggy on the details to question him thoroughly. She wished Clark would just explain whatever meteor accident had left him able to do whatever things he could do. 

"I was 8 the first time I tried to climb it," Pete said looking up at the windmill. "My brother Mike, he's away for the summer, double dared me. I snagged my jeans and fell. Broke my leg. Mom nearly killed Mike for letting me do it. As soon as my leg healed, I came back alone and finished the climb. Never told anyone I did it, I just wanted to do it." 

"That was dangerous." 

"Well, I know that now. You don't see those kinds of things when you're a kid. David and Sam climbed it together. Clark wouldn't go up, no matter who dared him. Chris climbed it. Chris was the most fearless kid I ever knew. She would do anything. But she's smart too, she runs her own company you know? Sells bike equipment pads, helmets. Not just motocross equipment, kids stuff, little baskets for bikes and glow-in-the dark stickers for skateboards and things, she has a partner in Metropolis who handles a lot of the manufacturing and another partner in Kansas City. She has to go up there a few times a month, but handles the business end for the company from home, runs the company website, designs a few things, stuff like that." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, uncle Tate was real proud of his daughter, until he caught her in her bedroom... with Misty." 

"Misty?" 

"Yeah, there was Misty, Kris II, that's what we called her, Jamie, Lizzie, Millie, Raya, and now Monica. What can I say? I get my player skills from the best." 

"How does she know Chloe?" 

"She wanted to put a small ad in the Torch, they talked, they hit it off, Chris is like that with people." 

"Interesting," Lana said. "I never heard Chloe say a word about her. But Chloe knows all kinds of people. I guess a reporter needs her sources, right?" 

"Yeah, I think if she turned out to be anything but a reporter we all would die of shock." 

Lana laughed. "Thanks for this, no one else would do this," Lana said. 

"What? Get you dirty?" Pete asked whipping a bit of dirt from her cheek. 

"Yeah," Lana replied with a grin. "I need to get dirty more often." 

Pete looked at her. He didn't know if it was her intention, but those words had a naughty undertone to them. He didn't want to think about it any longer, because it could only go to bad places. 

"I'll race you back," he said putting on his helmet. 

They both their vehicles and started off toward Chris' house. Pete had a head start, but Lana saw him slow to give her a chance to catch up, but that was the only break Pete gave her as he whisked ahead of her. Lana arrived at Chris' house about ten minutes behind him. They put the vehicles back in Chris' garage. Chris must have heard them, because just then she came out of the house. She had cleaned up, she was no longer in a greasy jumper looking very gender neutral. She now looked like a casual girl in hip hugger jeans and a form-fitting. She was actually rather pretty. Lana hadn't noticed before, but she had the statuesque build of a model. 

"You're back!" she said. "Come on in." 

They went in the house. Pete and Lana settled down in the living room while Chris headed into the kitchen to get them some sodas. Lana immediately noticed a trophy case in the living room, which was full of trophies.

"What are those for?" Lana asked. 

"All kinds of stuff," Pete replied. 

"My baby's multi-talented," Monica said entering the living room. Lana wondered where she had come from. 

Monica flipped on the TV and some porn appeared on the screen. Lana and Pete were too shocked to comment as two women soaped each other up on television. 

"Oops," Monica said with a giggle. 

Chris entered the room with the sodas and, shocked herself, ran over to the TV.

"Didn't I tell you to keep that shit in the bedroom," Chris said ejecting the tape. "My dad has enough issues with you staying overnight." 

"Why you have to yell at me like I'm a child?" Monica asked. 

"Cause you act like one," Chris yelled back throwing her video tape at her. 

Monica stormed off. 

"I swear she acts like a two year old sometimes. I think I'm going have to let this go soon." 

"How did you even end up with Monica?" Pete asked. "She's not exactly like Kris and Jamie, they were cool." 

"She's fun sometimes, you know, but... I don't think it's working out." 

"You're worse than me when it comes to girlfriends." 

"At least I give it a shot past a day. You're the one date wonder. If you make it to a second date it's time for a party." 

"Whatever." 

"Lana, you've been hanging around this knucklehead, have you ever seen him with the same girl twice?" 

"I don't know," Lana replied. 

"Be honest," Chris said. 

"Lana doesn't pay attention to my dates," Pete replied. 

"Well if any of the others are like Natalie Hunt, you're probably better off," Lana added. 

Chris laughed. "One day Pete, some girl is going to come along and have you whipped so fast you won't know what happened." 

"In your dreams," Pete replied. "Ain't no girl controlling this." 

"Yeah, that's what you're saying now. I still figure it might be Chloe, but hell it might be Lana." 

Lana and Pete looked at each other and laughed. 

"Yeah, look at that look you two got, I think it's going to be Lana," Chris said. 

"We're just friends," Lana said. 

"Today, but today is just today, you can't predict tomorrow." 

"Stop dreaming Chris," Pete replied. 

"Whatever," Chris said. 

"Where's Uncle Tate?" Pete asked. 

"Sleep," Chris said. "Thank goodness, I wouldn't have wanted to explain away that tape in the VCR." 

They all heard some slamming in a nearby room seconds later. Chris excused herself and went to investigate the source of the noise, probably Monica. 

Lana smiled. "Chris does seem nice. I see why Chloe likes her." 

"Awe, Lana's getting a crush." 

"Shut up," Lana said hitting him with a throw pillow on the couch. 

"Who you hitting?" he said retaliating and hitting her with a couch pillow. 

She hit him again, he hit her back. Hitting each other back and forth with the pillows progressed to playful tussling. Then it graduated to Lana giggling as Pete trapped her beneath him on the couch. She was trapped beneath him as she was attacked with tickles. 

"Okay, okay, I give," she finally said. 

"I don't," he said continuing the tickle attack. 

"Please," she cried. 

"Alright, alright," he said stopping. 

When the tickling stopped they realized they were left in an awkward position. She was laying beneath him, looking up into those soft brown eyes. And the only move she wanted to make was toward him. 

"Yeah, just friends," Chris' voice said shocking them to attention. 

Pete and Lana jumped up and moved apart. 

"We better go," Pete said as they moved away from each other and started for the door leaving at least a 3 feet of space between them. 

"Oh stopped being embarrassed," Chris said following. "Attraction is natural." 

"He's not--" Lana began. 

"She's not--" Pete said almost at the same time. 

"Attracted to me," they finished together. 

"Whatever," Chris said. "Nice to meet you Lana, hope you come by and hang out again." 

She said good-bye to them both and they started back toward Pete's house. For a long time they walked in silence. 

"Lana, about earlier, I'm sorry we nearly..." Pete began. 

"Nearly, what?" Lana asked, hoping he would say it so she didn't have too. 

But Pete didn't finish. They walked in silence a little longer. 

"Look, just so we know the deal," Pete began. "I should tell you, you were wrong." 

"About what?" 

"How could I not be attracted to you?" Pete asked. "I'm mean I'm not plotting to be your boyfriend tomorrow, but you know you're beautiful." 

"Well, you assumed I wasn't attracted to you," Lana told him. 

"Lana, I've seen the guys you date. Whitney, Clark, Byron, and what's his name, Ian. Not to mention you flirting with Lex." 

"I don't flirt with Lex." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we can have that argument again another time, but I know I'm not your type." 

"Why?" 

"Let's see, amongst the Ross' I am the runt. Put me beside Whitney or Clark, I'm still a runt. I'm on the football team sure, but when's the last time my uniform actually got dirty... from playing in a game. I've never played the role of your hero. I'm certainly not making you shiver with my poetic verses and well --- I've never seen you with a black guy." 

"You've dated white girls, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Is that because of a preference or because there happens to be more of them in Smallvile?" 

"Good point." 

"Let me also point out that most of those guys, well they kind of chose me and started the whole courtship process," Lana told him. "I didn't like Whitney because he was on the football team or Clark for playing hero. Nor do I have a preference for guys of their height. I loved Byron's poetry, but that was his special gift. I respected Ian's intelligence... until, you know, he turned out to be what he was, but I liked him because I thought he was a good person, a good listener. And the qualities I was attracted to in those guys, you have. And for the record, I think you're cute." 

"You don't have to say that," Pete told her. 

They had reached her porch steps and sat down side by side. 

"Is it so hard to believe that I could be attracted to you?" 

"I know the deal, how this whole high school thing works. You're you and I'm me, those two lines don't meet." 

"According to who?" Lana said meeting his gaze. 

Pete couldn't remember her ever meeting his gaze so intensely. He didn't think about his next move and in reflection he called it a moment of madness. But it was a mad moment he wouldn't have traded for anything. He leaned forward and touched her lips gently with his own. He had put the instinct in check one too many times and couldn't resist it any longer. The touch of his lips was gentle giving her a chance to refuse, but she met his kiss. He didn't chance it too far, but the kiss lingered longer than he planned. They both were a little flustered when they parted. 

For awhile they both sat silent looking at each other. When they spoke, they spoke up together. Then they were silent again. 

"So what does this mean?" Pete finally asked. 

"I don't know," Lana replied. 

"I better go home," Pete said. Pete got up off the steps and started away from the house. 

"Pete," Lana said. 

Pete turned back. 

"Don't leave," she said walking up to him. 

"What?" he questioned. 

Lana closed the space in-between them. 

"Don't leave. I don't want you to leave," she said. 

She cautiously leaned in and kissed him, but this kiss was only gentle for a moment. They weren't holding back anymore and when their lips connected the kiss was more intimate than before, deeper. Neither of them stopped to think about what they were doing, because they knew it would only make them stop and all they wanted to feel right now was the simple pleasure of connecting. A feeling they had been fighting for weeks. 

  
-END-   


  
(July 13,2003) 


	10. Clark and David

Title: Summer Friends #10 - Clark and David  
Author: EV ( empressvader01@hotmail.com )  
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Lana/Pete 

Summary: Lana and Pete make a decission concerning thier lost friend.   
Timeline: Post-Exodus 

Disclaimer: The characters from the WB's Smallville are not mine. 

  
  
He and Lana had...his thoughts stopped there because he was still in a state of sock over what happened. Pete just hadn't expected... not with Lana. 

It still didn't make sense to him. Lana had always been the one girl he shouldn't want, and since she was her and the chances of temptation were zero, she had been quite easy to avoid, ignore. For years he regulated her to one corner of his brain and labeled her 'property of Clark Kent'. But Clark left and she was alone and hurting and he was hurting too, though he was really good at hiding how much. Then somehow, together, they stopped hurting. Clark would kill him if he knew, but Clark was the one who left her, who left him, who ran away. Clark--left. Still, Clark was Clark and Lana wasn't really over Clark, he couldn't pretend those things weren't still true. And he knew Clark wasn't even any good to himself out there, where ever he was.

Pete decided to lose himself in the 'Neverending Story' for awhile and tried not to remind himself it was Lana's book. But he couldn't concentrate, so he got up and went for a walk. 

Pete found himself at his cousin's house a few hours later. He really couldn't think of anyone else to talk to. Sam enjoyed teasing him to much (and wasn't exactly the best example in this case), he couldn't really have this conversation with his parents, even if Clark was around he wouldn't tell him. And Chloe... he could never tell Chloe. 

Chris handed him a soda and they sat together sipping the drinks in silence for awhile. 

"Where's Monica?" Pete finally asked. 

"Gone," Chris said. "We had a fight last night, it's over." 

"That's it, it's just over." 

"Yeah, she was just to immature. So what's up with you?" 

Pete was silent for a long time. 

"Did something happen with Lana?" Chris asked. 

Pete didn't reply and darted his eyes nervously around the room. 

"Come on Pete," Chris said "You can tell me." 

"I walked her home the other night, after we left here. No big deal I've been walking with her and giving her rides all summer." 

"But--" 

"But then we kissed and I was going to leave it there and go home, but she asked me to stay. And then we went inside and things progressed." 

Chris got a big grin on her face as if waiting for juicy details, but Pete stopped. 

"Did you?" Chris asked. 

"We did," Pete said. "I don't know how it happens. She doesn't seem like the girl who just jumps into bed like that. What am I suppose to do now? Hey Clark, glad you're home. Guess what happened between me and the love of your life?" 

"That's if he comes home. Seems to me like you're worried about one big 'if'. Clark's not here." 

"Sounds like something Sam would say." 

"Well it's true. As much as you don't want to admit it, you're in the exact same position he was in." 

"I'm not. This is one summer Chris, one summer that Clark needed me to take care of home for him. Clark he... do you know how many times he's had my back. He's my best friend, no matter where he is right now, no matter how messed up in the head he is. You know what, this situation. It's nothing like Sam, cause David was here when all that happened. Thanks for listening, but I got to go." 

***** 

That night, the Ross house was quiet as the whole family sat around watching a movie. The only reliable distraction, Hayden was sleep on his mother's lap and for once no one seem to be talking much. Pete wished the Ross house wasn't so quiet that night, a little yelling might have distracted him. He knew what he had to say to Lana, he just didn't know how to approach it. She probably wanted to kill him right now, he hadn't called her or seen her since that night. 

The doorbell rang, the first disturbance since they'd settled down to watch the movie. Pete got up to answer the door, just because he needed to move. And when he opened it, he found the last person he expected. 

"David?" 

"Hey little Petey, where's your brother?" 

"In the living room," Pete replied. 

He led David into the living room, where he greeted a series of shocked faces. For awhile the room was captured in silence, no one said anything. David started to speak, but Sam spoke first. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"First, I have something to say to your mother. Something I should have said that day." 

"Well, I'm waiting David," Mrs. Ross said standing up. 

"You treated me like one of your sons, you were always kind to me, I should never have disrespected your house and I'm sorry." 

"Thank you for apologizing." 

"I know it's a little late." 

"Better late than never." 

David turned to Mr. Ross. "Same goes for you sir." 

Mr. Ross nodded. 

"Is that all you have to say?" Sam questioned. 

"No," David replied. "Sam, you're my best friend." 

"Don't you mean I was your best friend?" 

"No, you are. And that's why it hurt so much that you were the one who took away the girl that I loved. And Jen, I bore my soul to you. I trusted you in a way I never trusted a girl before and never trusted a woman since. It still hurts that the two of you have each other and that kid and this wonderful life, everything that should have been mine! But it's done, I can either mope about it for the rest of my life or get over it and have my best friend back in my life. If you're willing, I'm willing to try and get past it." 

Sam walked up to David. The room was in complete silence, movie forgotten. Hayden must have had a really active day, because even he remained quietly sleeping. 

"I'm sorry about... all of this," Sam said. 

"I know," David replied with a grin. 

Then Sam smiled. The two shared a brotherly hug and everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. They knew everything wasn't solved in that moment, but it was the beginning of healing and that was always a good sign things were changing for the better. 

As David and Sam reacquainted themselves, Pete made a decision. He left the house and drove down to the Talon. He knew avoiding the issue wouldn't make it any better. He saw her through the Talon doors, cleaning up as the last customers left. She was looking as hurt as she had that day he found her at the Kents, her heart broken because Clark had run away. 

"Need some help," he said opening the door. He had to duck, because a tray immediately came flying at his head. 

"Where have you been?" 

Pete picked up a tray and walked over to her. 

"I've been trying to figure us out. I was a little confused after what happened." 

Pete dropped a tray on the table. 

"You think this has been easy for me?" Lana asked. "I never planned." 

"I know, neither did I." 

They sat down at a table together. 

"I know you regret--" Pete began.

"I don't regret it Pete." 

"Really?" 

"I mean I never planned... but I'm not sorry you were my first. It happened because it was suppose to happen. I don't know where we go from here, but we were suppose to talk about it. Figure it out together." 

"Lana, I like you more than I ever thought I could like you," Pete told her. "But we both know what has to happen now." 

"What?" 

"We have to stop fooling ourselves. This all happened because Clark's gone and we needed somebody. What happens when... if Clark comes back. I mean, if Clark were here this summer, that might have been you and him or maybe not, but it wouldn't have been you and me. I kept comparing this to what happened to Sam and Jen and David and what happened with you and Chloe and Clark. But the difference is, David was in their life when Jen picked Sam, it didn't happen because David went away, it happened even though he was there. And neither one of us can be sure things didn't go this far because Clark's not her." 

"We can't take it back, I mean I still..." 

"Care about Clark?" 

"Of course I do, but--" Lana sighed. 

"But what? That's the problem, you don't really know what you had with Clark, what you could have with Clark. You said it yourself." 

"He cheated us out of that, he left. He could change his mind any time and come home." 

"But what if he can't, what if one bad decision lead to a chain reaction of bad decisions that he couldn't stop." 

Lana sighed, frustrated. "Pete why won't you ever just tell me what's wrong with him and stop talking in code?!!" 

"It's just that.... he's more human than he thinks he is." 

"What?" Lana asked confused. 

Pete then knew he had been so caught up in what was changing between him and Lana, he hadn't been fair to Clark. Clark couldn't fight the feelings the red meteor rocks brought to the surface. He couldn't come back even if deep down he wanted to, something else had control. "He feels like he hurt the people he cares about the most. So he ran away from causing anymore pain, but he also did something to escape his own. He's not in control Lana." 

"What does that mean? Is he on drugs or something, I can't believe that. Not Clark." 

Pete didn't say anything else. Lana sighed and looked away. 

"You know you're right. I mean we did exactly what you said, we were both worried so we escaped that with each other, but I won't... I won't sit still anymore." 

"What are you saying?" 

"We need to stop worrying about if. We're going to find Clark and bring him home and whatever comes of it, comes of it. Is that okay with you friend?" 

"Sure, friend. We'll find Clark." 

Pete had felt the air chill a little between them, but he hoped finding Clark would make things balance out again, redefine the rules of their friendship. As much as he had enjoyed his night with Lana, but he hated that just looking at her made him feel guilty, he wanted to be rid of that feeling. That wasn't him, he was Pete Ross, Pete Ross kept a cool head with the ladies, he could take them or leave them. As for Lana, he was happy being her friend, sharing laugh occasionally.

Besides, He had always been second best with Chloe, he didn't want to be Lana's second choice too. So he approached things with Lana the way he'd come to approached things with Chloe. If he and Lana were going to end up together one day he didn't want it to be because she couldn't have Clark and he was the next best thing. No, Clark had to come home and they had to figure out where they stood on their own. Besides, as he always said, there were other girls in Smallville. 

  
-END- 

7/25/2003 


End file.
